Unknown Motive
by Black Twilight Wolf
Summary: A mysterious Hedgehog is stealing the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald for no reason at all and its motives are Unknown.
1. Prologue

_**Angel Island**_

_**12:30pm**_

"As far back as I can remember; I've been living on this dark and lonely Island, guarding the Master Emerald from whoever that wants to harm it. I don't know why I was giving this job or why it is my fate? Destined to be here…forever"

The Guardian of the Master Emerald, Knuckles was lying in the grass looking up at the sky as it was clear as day with the sun shining down on him. He replayed the same thing in his mind; it's always the same thing he says whenever theirs nothing else to think about. The red Echidna has been saying it millions of times over the years.

It was his job to protect the Master Emerald from anyone or anything from taking it. He hasn't had much to do from protecting it. On some occasions, the evil scientist Dr. Eggman would show up with one of his inventions and use it to fight knuckles for the Master Emerald. Knuckles would simply get into combat, fight the machine before looking for the weak spot, tearing the hunk of junk apart and listen to Eggman threatening farewell, saying he'll be back next time with an even better invention.

The Last time he fought Eggman, he manage to acquire a Chaos Emerald in the Process that was Silver. That got the Doctor really angry before Knuckles punch Eggman egg-mobile, sending the Doc to the sky.

Another occasion would be a batgirl that knuckles really knew. He knew he had to be on guard for her because that thieving bat would always try anyway possible in order to steal the Master Emerald. Lately, she hasn't been appearing much which was fine by him, but he always had to be on guard just in case she appeared.

"_Nothing to do except Guard the Master Emer…!" _he quickly jumped to his feet and got into combat as some rustling came from some bushes.

He only had two guesses on who could be in the bushes: 'Rouge or Eggman'?

"Alright, whose ever in there…come out, right now" he demanded in a serious tone.

"Relax knuckles…don't need to be all serious"

The red echidna recognized that female voice from the bushes as a person with battle suit came out with a battle mask that had a pink symbol on it.

"Shade; what are you doing up here" Knuckles asked as the battle mask opened to reveal an orange echidna with orange dreadlocks that had some white too on the end, Violet eyes and peachy muzzle.

"What, am I not allowed up here?" she asked while folding here arms.

"What…no, you're allowed up here…you just surprise me that all"

"Uh-huh…you must've thought I was Dr. Eggman or Rouge, didn't you"

"Small possibility"

"Yeah…anyway, what've you been up too lately?"

"Same as usual…Guarding the Master Emerald from anyone that wants to steal it"

"Sounds boring"

"Its not all bad...I get too enjoy the outdoors"

"Uh-huh"

Knuckles breath air in and out of his lungs as he looked at the clouds

"How've you been?" Knuckles asked

"A little bored...nothing much has happen lately"

Shade looked up at the sky to see that it was getting dark "strange, the weather didn't forecast a storm today"

"Probably, I need to get back to the Master Emerald want too come along"

"Sure"

The two echidnas walked back toward the Altar, little did they know…something was about to happen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Master Emerald Altar<strong>_

_**12:39pm**_

Knuckles and Shade were walking towards the step of the Altar until something caused Knuckles to stop and get into combat. Shade notices this and asks if anything was nearby.

"There…it's at the top of the altar "knuckles stated as he ran to the top of the Altar with Shade right behind.

The Two Echidnas got to the top just in time to see the Silver Chaos Emerald circling around the Master Emerald; Shade look at Knuckles!

"What do you sense?"

"I can feel some strange energy coming from the Master Emerald…here it comes" he got into combat while shade activated her Leech blade from her hand.

Right at that moment, the sky began to crackle with lightning but not any kind of lightning…black and white lightning bolts shot straight down at the seven pillars that once reside with the seven Chaos Emeralds.

Black lightning on one side, white Lightning on the other.

The seven lightning bolts shot straight from the pillars towards the Silver Chaos Emerald then the Master Emerald.

Knuckles and Shade watch as the Master Emerald began to glow, until a figure started to take place that resemble a hedgehog. The lightning began to become unstable until small lightning bolts from the sky started striking the ground around the altar.

Shade and Knuckles stood their ground, until, an unseen force pushed them away from the Emeralds and barely knocking them down the stairs.

The black and white lightning suddenly stop and the two echidnas were able to get a good look at the hedgehog.

This hedgehog almost looked like the same height as Sonic or Shadow. It had four dark black quills along with four white quills on its head, which was a total of eight quills. The dark fur on its body covered most of its body which was way dark, darker than Shadow the Hedgehog fur, the right arm was covered dark fur along with most of its body including its two legs.

The white quills and part of its face were white along with its left arm. So part of the hedgehog was white while most of it was black. It had a black running shoe on the right and a white running shoe on the left. Black glove on the right and white glove on the left.

The hedgehog had four spines on the back, in the shape of an 'X'; two black spines on the right and two white spines on the left; it also had Hazel eyes.

The hedgehog scanned its surroundings before looking at the two echidnas.

"Who are you?" the red echidna demands before the Black and White hedgehog gave a grunt and disappeared in a blue light taking the Master and Chaos Emerald with it.

"Its got the emeralds" shade said.

"No kidding," Knuckles sarcastically replied before feeling a rumble "oh no, not again, without the Master Emeralds power this whole Island will fall into the ocean" he announced before Shade grabbed his arm and press a button on her suit teleporting them away from the island that was about to crash into the ocean.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Diamond City<strong>_

_**12:53pm**_

Diamond City, a city nonetheless, it wasn't your old average city, nor wasn't your high-tech advance city. It was a rich city for the richest people and Celebrities know to Mankind to live there.

A door ring was heard from a diamond shop as the black and white hedgehog step through and enters the store looking for something. The hedgehog scanned the inside of the store as humans in expensive and formal clothing were looking at expensive jewelry for themselves. A few humans stared at the creature as it caught the looks.

"_How pathetic"_

It suddenly stopped at a case that contains a Red Emerald.

"_There's the second one…the Red Chaos Emerald, this one was easy…but gathering the rest will be difficult"_

The hedgehog looked around once more as more people stared at it and the hedgehog didn't appreciate it.

"_The Richest and Strong survive while the poorest and weak…die; humans, why can't they co-op in peace…well, time to go"_

The black and white hedgehog raises its fist in the air and brought it down, smashing the glass casing to pieces, which in turn, set off alarms in the entire store causing all the humans in the store to look at the creature.

The hedgehog grabbed the Red Chaos Emerald and flew through a window, breaking it in the process, coming outside and flew to the sky. The black and white hedgehog was levitating over the city high in the sky.

"_Chaos Emerald captured" _

The hedgehog held onto the chaos emerald while its right palm face the city as a black ball of energy form and it was shot straight at the city.

The Dark energy went straight into the city exploding in the process, completely vaporizing everything that exists as the black and white hedgehog just glared down at the demolished city with no grin, sneer, or smirk. Just a cold stare as if it didn't care.

It then teleported away in a blue flash of light!

Diamond city was no more. It was completely wiped off the face of the earth.

* * *

><p><strong>Can I have some reviews please; I want to know what you readers think of the beginning.<strong>

**I'll get the next one up soon.**

_**Bye for Now**_


	2. Destruction

_**Mystic Ruins**_

**1:15pm**

Knuckles was banging on the door with his fist, waiting for it to open up. Folding his arms and tapping his shoe on the pavement.

"_If there's one thing I know about Tails place…he take his sweet time"_

The door suddenly opens and Shade was in the doorway looking at him.

"How did you get in there?"

She simply pointed to an open window and knuckles felt a little ashamed for not seeing it.

"I see"

"Uh-huh…I looked around his house and workshop; tried calling out his name and no one's here…plus, I found this" she held out a Chaos Emerald, which was yellow.

"Tails had a Chaos Emerald...well; at least we've got one now and that creature has the other"

"And the Master Emerald"

Knuckles gave nod "yeah, you're right" he looked a Shade who was now staring down at the Emerald.

"If the Emeralds are to be recovered, then we need to go find Sonic…and knowing him, he'll give you a hard time and get excited about what we tell him" she looked at him with determination her eyes "what do you say?"

The red echidna gave another nod "We'll need all the help we could get…but where is he" he asked her, maybe she had idea on where he went or could be at.

"Aqua City" she simply said "a city that…well, it's best too see for yourself"

"Why"

"You'll see, plus…Tails is there"

"How do you know that?"

"Because last week…Sonic ask me, if I wanted to go with Tails and him to Aqua city…something about facing his greatest fear"

"_Figures…aqua phobia, Sonic can't even swim…this I've got to see" _he chuckles a bit before Shade glares at him.

"What"

"Are you laughing about Sonic?"

"No" he lied; he knew Shade respects Sonic a lot, after that incident involving her clan and the Twilight Cage. She also respected knuckles too, because he took on the Leader Ix with her. Those were the two she respected and trust…they were the two closes friends she had beside the others she travel with in order to get the Master Emerald back from Ix.

"_But lately…she seems to have caught the!," _he saw Shade take a step down the stairs causing him to run away from her as she went after him _"how did she know I was laughing about Sonics fear of water…unless…she figure it out with the water and the name of the city" _he ran into a forest with Shade still right behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Voi City<strong>

**3:30pm**

Voi City; a city with tall buildings everywhere including the slums which made it confusing on where someone would live! It also made it even more confusing if someone got lost and couldn't find their way home.

Down on the street, something was going on. Stands were open with humans and other animal creatures selling or buying items. They included 'books, furniture, sheets, food, Televisions and even weapons, not really surprise, but it was another way to make money.

In an alley somewhere, the Black and White Hedgehog was leaning against a brick wall listening to some people argue about something. It couldn't understand the language, but it didn't matter…all that matter was the Chaos Emeralds.

"_I better find a disguise before drawing some attention" _looking up, there was a clothes line with some clothes on it and a Black cloak which made it perfect to conceal its identity. The hedgehog jumped up and grabbed it off the clothes line before landing back onto the pavement.

The hooded cloth fit perfectly for the hedgehog _"Perfect…now to look for the emerald"_ it put the hood over its head and walked out of the alley. Its entire look was completely safe at the moment.

Walking out into the busy streets, the black and white hedgehog blended in with the crowds. No stares or strange looks from the citizens_"Good…now, no one will know what I look like for now" _the four spines on its back were also safe.

The black and white hedgehog kept walking while look for the strong source of Chaos energy that flow through its body. It dodges humans and other animal creatures going the other way so nothing would collide into it.

"_This city is another violent city with so much violence…including the small country itself…so much violence, death, civil wars, greed, corruption, blood and power…but doesn't anyone do something about it…the only alternative way to fix it…is to destroy it" _

Stopping in the middle of the street; the hedgehog saw a dark violet glow from a stand that was crowded with creatures and humans. Smirking, it went over to the stand and shoves its way through the crowd of people speaking in different languages and accents. When it got to the front, the dark violet glow came from the violet Chaos Emerald.

"_There's the third one…four more to go" _the hedgehog grinned, grabbing the chaos emerald and shove its way quickly through the crowd as someone shouted something.

"_Time to go" _it was alerted to what it did.

It flew to the sky and levitated in the air as it looked up and saw space.

"_I'm close to the atmosphere…good, high enough to destroy that country" _all of a sudden, a flaming black ball of energy appeared out of nowhere, in front of the hedgehog.

The black and white hedgehog just glared at the flaming ball of energy, before it was shot straight down into the city below. It went straight into the city, exploding in the process and creating a massive fire ring that went out in all directions, vaporizing everything that existed in the country.

The black and white hedgehog just glared down at the burnt country that was now a total wasteland.

"_How pathetic and I didn't have to use my hands or anything…and I'm going to keep this cloak, it looks really good on me"_

It then teleported away in a blue flash of light!

* * *

><p><strong>Plane<strong>

**3:40pm**

Knuckles was onboard a plane with Shade, the two echidnas were in first class…all thanks to Shade. She had a headphone set and was nodding her head to some music she was listening too.

Rolling his eyes, he stared back at a movie that was playing…it was the only thing to keep him occupied for the time being.

He suddenly laughs at one of the scenes that were playing "oh that's hilarious" he laugh out loud but was drown out by shushing; he grumbled a few words as the movie continued playing.

The two echidnas were occupied as the plane continued to its destination.

* * *

><p><strong>Station Square<strong>

**4:53pm**

"_And this is what left of the country; it's unfortunate how this happen…just like Diamond City was destroy…wait, hold on…we're getting breaking news from Future City"_

The news stations on the TV change to a different screen of some ruin buildings in the backround.

"_It just came out of nowhere…an explosion lighting up the sky; just before that happen…a call from a Jewelry store claim that a creature wearing a cloak, came into the store and took the blue chaos emerald…in a few moments a ball of fire came from the sky and half of the city was demolish…its unclear if this is connect to the Diamond city event and Voi City event…GUN is investigating the incident right now…but its unlikely any statement will be release to the press"_

High on top of a skyscraper; a crimson black hedgehog was rubbing its chin after seeing the news.

"A city destroy, a country wipe off the face of the earth and half of Future City in ruins…three chaos emeralds stolen under four hours…I better find the other emeralds before this creature finds the other four" the black hedgehog raise its Green Chaos Emerald it always held onto and shouted 'Chaos Control', teleporting away in a blue flash of light.


	3. Beach

**Aqua City**

**6:00pm**

A city filled with water; buildings on the ground with water coming out of the sides and going down like a waterfall. Cement sidewalks, brick walls, neon signs flashing on and off for the attraction of advertisements. A sandy beach that stretch out for several miles with waves from the ocean crashing into the sand! A perfect vacation spot; for anyone that wants to take a break from the world.

Down on the beach, a two-tail fox was walking on the sand with his hands behind his head. He smile and stops too take a look at the horizon, where the sun was setting. After a few moments of the scenery, he continued on with his walk.

"_It is nice to relax and enjoy a break from all that heroic work" _thinking to himself as he kept on walking.

Their was no point in hiding it; no major problems have happen lately over the last few months, ever since his last adventure, its been easy going. No saving the world from a mad scientist that wants to build an empire around the entire planet. No reason to look for the chaos emeralds since they were scatter around the globe. The world was at peace right now; nothing to worry about.

He sighs to himself until someone called out his name, turning around he saw an echidna, that he recognize, running towards him.

"_It looks like Shade decide to come out here after all," _he then notice a red echidna right behind her _"what's Knuckles doing out here…unless he needed time away from the Master Emerald" _folding his arms, he watch as Shade skidded to a stop while Knuckles lost his footing and landed face-first in the sand.

"Shade looks like you came after all" he started the conversation.

"Yeah…just wanted…to…drop by…and…catch my…breath" she said in between breaths from the running she just went through.

"I see you brought knuckles with you" he looked down as the echidna took his face out of the sand, shakes his head to the sand out and stands up to look at the fox.

"Yeah…I brought him with me" she glances at knuckles before looking at the fox.

"So knuckles…since you're out here with Shade, away from the Master Emerald…are you two dating" he grinned, hoping to see the two echidnas blush.

Both echidnas gave each other an awkward look and none them were blushing, just confused on why the fox would ask such a weird question.

"Not really Tails, we came to find you or Sonic" Knuckles said.

Tails tilted his head "why?"

"The Master Emerald was stolen again," Shade simply said as she folded her arms and look at Knuckles who slap his forehead while shaking his head "what? It's best to simply say it then give the details on what happen" looking back at tails who shook his head.

"What happen knuckles…did Eggman trick you into something?" Tails tease.

Knuckles could tell he was starting to sound like Sonic which drove his nerves. Whenever something bad happens that involves knuckles or if he gets trick, Sonic would joke about it for a while.

Shade cleared her throat, wanting to get back to the topic, she could tell knuckles was getting frustrated with the tension in his muscles "anyway…the master emerald wasn't stolen by eggman…it was stolen by a hedgehog" she explain.

"A hedgehog"

Shade explain what the hedgehog look like, how it all took place earlier today and how it was able to teleport away with the emeralds "and that's why we went to you're workshop and found this Chaos Emerald" she hands the yellow chaos emerald to him.

"I see…um, how you guys got into my house?"

"You left a window open" replied Knuckles.

"Oh"

"Yeah, if you don't mind me asking…is Sonic somewhere in this city, we need to tell him what's going on and see if he can help us" asked Shade.

Tails smiles and nods his head as he looks at the emerald "yeah, he's here, but…" a hint of hesitation was detected by Shade, either the fox was worried or nervous.

"But what" she ask

"Lets just say, he's on a date right now" Tails gave a nervous smile while rubbing his back neck.

"Let me guess…he's with Amy, right?" asked knuckles.

He nods his head.

"Figures, while Sonic is on his date, the Master Emerald is out their somewhere with that creature" Knuckles was starting to get all tense again, he needed his Master Emerald back; it was his sworn duty to protect the Master Emerald at all cost.

She put a hand on knuckles shoulder making him calm down a little "relax knuckles, even without sonic help, we can still find the emeralds" she explains.

Knuckles calm down a little "your right, now, where should we start?" they looked at Tails.

"Hm, lets start on this beach…it's not a good suggestion, but it's a step in finding the emeralds" he shrugged his shoulders.

Tails had a point and even if that black and white hedgehog came for their Chaos Emerald, they would be ready "alright, let's do this" Knuckles smash his fist together.

"Right" Tails and Shade replied at the same time and the three of them ran down the beach to look for the Emeralds.

* * *

><p>Further down the beach.<p>

A blue hedgehog was watching the sunset as a small breeze blew against his quills. He was standing at the end of a dock leaning against the railing. Smiling to himself, he knew nothing would destroy this peaceful moment.

After so many years of heroic work, it was nice to take a break and enjoy some vacation time, but for some strange reason, he was starting to get a little bored. Nothing has happen over the last few months, except with the fact that the evil genius, Dr. Eggman has found Sonic a few times and tries to destroy him with his new robots.

It does pass the time for awhile, but after it's destroy… it starts to get a little boring, since the Doctor always leaves with a threatening message, which is no big deal. He could challenge the doctor anytime.

Sonic the Hedgehog look down in his hand as he was holding the Cyan Chaos Emerald. An emerald he found during one of his travels. Now, he knew Eggman would bring any Robot to take the Emerald from him. It was only a matter of time before something dangerous happen.

"Sonic"

Except, for that female voice

"Oh, Amy" he turned around and saw Amy Rose sitting at a table with a pink tank top, blue shorts and some pink sandals.

"You been standing there for a few minutes" she ask with a smile.

"Just need to stretch…I've been sitting for a while"

"Aw, come on sonic…it's not bad to sit down and chat with a lovely girl like me" she smile as she looked at him.

"Right…anyway, enjoying our date…the perfect sun with the romantic sandy beach…a perfect cool evening and…um" he scratch his head; he couldn't come up with the right words to say but they were alright.

"So Sonic," Amy said, as she looked at the table while circle it with one of her fingers "if you had to choose right now…out of all the girls in the world…who would you choose to marry and the 'I don't know' is not an answer" she looked back at him with a smile.

"It's a hypothetical question….right?" he was starting to get a little nervous but had his suspicions, he figure Amy was asking this question, so he would say her name.

"Yes sonic…it's just a question"

"Alright" he went into deep thought, it was kinda weird thinking about this question, but, maybe, it was time to find female that was his type…but, it would still be a long time before he would decide to settle down with someone.

Underneath the dock

Shade, Tails and Knuckles were resting from all the running they did.

"I…never thought…running would be…so…exhausting" Knuckles stated as he walked over to the other side of the dock.

"At least…it's good…for…you're health" Shade collapsed in the sand and stared up at the dock while regaining air in her lungs.

"Aw, come on Shade, it's good for exercising" Tails breathe some air into his lungs before sitting down on a rock to relax his muscles in his legs.

"You're telling me…you…showed off by using your tails"

"Well, with more jogging…you might be able to run a little faster"

"Thanks for the tip"

As the two were talking, Knuckles somehow overheard a conversation by a couple familiar people.

"_Sonic,"_ he looked up and saw the hedgehog blue quills _"and what's this about choosing a girl to marry…I got to listen to this" _

"Hey, Knuckles"

He shush Shade "quiet, I'm listening to Sonic and Amy talking about something"

Shade listens to the conversation that was happening on the dock.

"_So sonic, who's the girl that you would want to marry?"_

"_Amy, why do you want too know"_

"_I'm just curious"_

"_Alright then…it's none other than…!"_

Knuckles waited for the answer to happen as Shade looked at him "you okay"

"Yeah, I'm just curious on what his answer is"

Suddenly, a wave crash into the shores drown out Sonic answer for a moment, before the sound of a chair getting knock back and angry voice being heard.

"_Why would you choose…HER"_

"_A-Amy, it was a hypothetical question a-and put down that hammer…so what if I choose her…h-hey put down that…whoa"_

Knuckles and Shade watch Sonic duck his head for a moment, then he jump over the railing before somersaulting into the sand.

"gee, Amy…get so work up over nothing," the blue hedgehog got up, dust the sand off and turned around to see Shade and Knuckles staring at him "yo Shade, looks you came after all…I see you brought knuckles too" he grin while brushing the sand off his quills so he wouldn't want his cool look to be all messy.

"Having girl problems" Shade smirk as she folded her arms.

Before he could say a word, he heard an angry voice "SONIC" he knew Amy was going to hit him with her hammer.

"Sorry Guys, lets talk somewhere else" quickly grabbing Shade and Knuckles arms, he took off down the beach.

Tails saw the blue streak pass him "hey Sonic, wait for me" he spin his two tails and went too catch up with Sonic.

The blue hedgehog saw the fox and smile "yo tails, enjoying the beach" he kept going faster, not even wanting to look back if Amy was chasing him.

"Yeah…with the running and everything…look we got big trouble"

"Big trouble you say"

Tails explain everything what Shade told him; a black and white hedgehog; the Master Emerald including Knuckles Chaos Emerald getting stolen, Angel Island falling and whatever this creature was doing with the emeralds it had to be stop.

"_Sweet! Time for another exciting Adventure" _Sonic grin as he picked up speed.

Tails grabbed onto Shade flailing arm before flailing through the air at Super Sonic Speed.

"Alright, lets go" Sonic announce to everyone excitedly before going into a Sonic Boom.

* * *

><p>After several minutes of running across the sandy beach, the gang came to a stop.<p>

They looked at their surrounds to see there were some sand dunes in the area.

"This place kind of reminds me of the Badlands" Sonic said.

"Almost…I can sense the emeralds are around here somewhere," Knuckles said while feeling Chaos Energy flow through him "Sonic, you go that way and I'll go this way" they went in opposite directions.

"I'll go this way" Shade point out.

"I got this area" Tails said.

The four of them spread out and went looking for the emeralds.

After a few minutes of searching, Sonic call out too Tails "yo, Tails…did you find anything yet"

"No, not yet" he shouted back.

"Me neither" Knuckles shouted from somewhere.

Shade walked around for a bit before noticing a glowing light coming from behind a sand dune. She went around and notice the light was inside; reaching inside, she felt some energy rush through her as she touch a hard object in the dune.

Clamping it with her hand, she pulled it out and saw it was the red Chaos Emerald; suddenly, the dune collapse revealing the Master Emerald and Silver, Violet and Blue Chaos Emeralds.

"Sonic, I found them" she called out as Sonic was there in a second follow by Tails and knuckles.

"Yes," Sonic said proudly, he then notices knuckles that had some concern look on his face "what's up?"

"I feel some strange but familiar Energy coming"

All of a sudden, the Master Emerald starts glow and an unseen force pushes them away a few feet, knocking the red chaos emerald out of Shade hand and back into the Emeralds pile. Sonic shakes his head to get the sand out and looks at the Emeralds just in time for a blue flash of light to appear.

A hooded-cloak person was now standing in front of the emeralds staring directly at Sonic with a cold glare, its Hazel eyes scanning the blue hedgehog. It gave a grunt and lowers the hood too reveal it was the Black and White Hedgehog.

"_They have two of the Chaos Emeralds…this is going to be a little interesting" _the black and white hedgehog smirk.

It looks like a battle was going to happen.


	4. Knowing

Sonic examine this hedgehog on what it was; the Master Emerald was behind it, including four Chaos Emeralds. This creature didn't seem to be much of a threat, it didn't have all seven Emeralds, but, then again, looks can be deceiving. Whatever this hedgehog was; he needed to find out.

"Who are you" Sonic questioned.

The black and white hedgehog smirk grew wider as if wanting to answer the question.

"You worst nightmare" it answer, the hedgehog was definitely a male by the tone of the voice, but it almost sounded like it was a young hedgehog.

"Why did you take the Master Emerald" Sonic ask again.

"That's none of you're business Sonic," everyone was surprise this hedgehog knew Sonics name "and don't think I know you too Tails and Knuckle," he pointed at Sonic two friends "the Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds showed me Visions of your fights with all the enemies that tried to take over this planet or destroy it" he smirk.

They were all surprise on how this hedgehog knew so much.

"It also show me visions when the seven Chaos Emeralds were used every time," folding his arms and shaking his head, shows he wasn't surprise when the seven emeralds were used "it's weak and pathetic…you're using to much Chaos Energy, use too much," snapping his fingers "game over" glaring back at Sonic, probably meant he was ready to fight them.

Sonic was a little worried, if this hedgehog knew so much, could he know about their fighting skills.

Shade took a step forward "look kid…it's a better idea not to do something stupid, why don't you give us back the Emeralds and be on your way" she suggests.

Folding his arms again and grin "no thanks…besides Shade, I know about you and your Clan"

She was surprise on what he said.

"It was fate that seal your Clan into the Twilight Cage…after almost conquering the planet, you guys were whisk away to a new dimension…should've stay there, things would've been more simple"

She was starting to get a little angry "are you question my Clans fate"

"Just giving you my opinion"

Sonic put a hand on Shade shoulder; she looked at him for a moment before nodding her head. She ease down a little and gave a glare to the black and white hedgehog, she would deal him during the fight.

"How weak…so who should I fight first," he gave an evil smile to knuckles who look like he was ready to beat the stuffing out of the black and white hedgehog "that red mutt should pass the time…I'll give him the first blow" he grin.

Knuckles heard the insult of being called a 'red mutt'. And since he was 'attack first, ask questions later' type, he was going too beat this hedgehog and take the Emeralds back himself.

* * *

><p><strong>I know the chapter short<strong>

**But I want to put the fighting in the next chapter.**

**Okay, I'll see everyone soon.**


	5. Shock and Awe

**Alright, time for the violence**

* * *

><p>Knuckles jumps high in the air "I'll take care of him myself" he does a drill spin in the air before drilling into the ground. The black and white hedgehog tilts his head in confusion before looking at the sand.<p>

The red echidna pops out of the sand giving the hedgehog an uppercut to the jaw before landing fifteen feet away from him. He had a grin on his face for a moment before it disappears, seeing no bruise mark on the jaw.

Snapping his head back into focus, the hedgehog smirk while waving his finger "now that wasn't very nice…groundhog" chuckling a bit before the waving finger stop.

Knuckles anger was rising from being called a 'red mutt' to a 'groundhog'; it was time to teach this young hedgehog a lesson. He smashes his together fist together as violet spheres rose from the ground.

"If you think you're smart, then how about THIS," his teeth gritting as the spheres encircle him; he was preparing his Maximum Heat Attack; a violet aura surrounded him before leaping through the air with his right fist forward "lets see what you got" knuckles shouted.

The black and white hedgehog simply rolls his eye before taking a step to the left as the flying echidna pass him. Knuckles look back to see he miss the hedgehog before looking forward to see a sand dune up ahead; he tried to stop but to no use as he collides into something hard.

The sand fell off the dune revealing to be a rock and Knuckle shoes were only sticking out.

"_How stupid," _the black and white hedgehog looked back at Sonic and Tails; he notices the orange echidna wasn't with them _"where is she" _a low humming sound was heard as he dodge Shade leech blade.

"Not bad for a sneak attack" he chuckle while dodging a fist.

Sonic and Tails watch as the black and white hedgehog simply dodge and block all of Shades attacks.

"Sonic, do you think we should help her?" ask Tails as he look at Sonic who was watching the fight.

"She can handle it herself…I just want to see what this kid can do" Sonic replied.

"How can you tell he's a young hedgehog?"

"By the tone of the voice"

"Oh"

The black and white hedgehog block all of Shades attacks and dodge them too; he was enjoying this _"this is too easy"_ he then jumped several feet away from her.

"I'm faster than you echidna…your attacks are too slow" he grin.

Shade just gave a smirk "are they" she kicks some sand at the young hedgehog.

The sand kicking was nothing to him; he brush the sand off himself "What wagh" he was given a fist to the cheek-bone follow by another to the face.

Shade kept punching and punching the hedgehog, showing no signs of holding back until she gave an uppercut with her knee before landing back in the sand and rushing towards the hedgehog as he recover just in time to receive a sharp sting to the face follow by another one.

Shade jump in the air before diving forward with her leech blade as she prepared her Blade Rush Attack.

The black and white hedgehog look up to see Shade coming down _"how weak" _he smirk as Shade got closer before reeling his right fist back and driving it into Shade jaw sending her across the beach and close to the rock where Knuckles shoes were wiggling. The red echidna was trying to get out of the rock he was trap in.

Shaking his head, he wasn't happy _"how weak…with those two out of the way," _he grin as he look at Sonic and Tails _"now, time for the main course" _taking a step forward got Tails a little frighten but Sonic himself, he just grin as he folds his arms.

"What's the matter Sonic…acting tough…you must be cowering on the inside," the black and white hedgehog laugh "think you can beat me" he grin

Sonic just chuckle as he shook his head "oh…not me…her" he simply points at something.

Thinking Shade still had some fight left in her; he quickly turned around to receive a whack to the face by a hammer. The force of the hit was so hard that it sent him careening across the beach while hitting a few sand dunes along the way.

Sonic watch for a second before looking at the person who hit the black and white hedgehog "nice hit Amy!" he then took a step back as Amy Rose had flames in her eyes.

"SONIC"

"Amy…you still upset on that question I answer!" he jump out of the way of Amy Piko Piko Hammer.

"Why would you choose her…instead of…ME" roar Amy as Sonic got to a safe distance on top of a dune.

He wept his forehead "Safe at last," looking down his eyes widen as Amy was hitting the sand dune "Tails, a little help" he call for his best friend.

"I'll just stand right here thank you" Tails replied from a distance.

"You're not welcome"

* * *

><p>Down the Beach<p>

The black and white hedgehog was lying in the sand for a moment before getting up with a frustrating look on his face _"whoever that was…they're going to regret this" _he disappear in a blue light before reappearing at the area where sonic was.

"Hm," he notice a pink hedgehog girl with a hammer hitting a sand dune that sonic was on "she's the one that hit me…I don't have time for this" suddenly, a black flame appear in front of the hedgehog, he glare at it for a second before it was shot straight at the pink hedgehog.

He heard Sonic yell something but it was drown out by the explosion follow by a scream. The flame had collided into Amy, sending her across the air and towards the rock where Knuckles and Shade were.

* * *

><p>Sonic had seen the whole thing happen, one second he was on the sand dune the next he was on the sand itself. Amy wasn't there either, he look around for a second before seeing her where Shade and Knuckles.<p>

He then heard a laugh as he turn to face the black and white hedgehog.

"_How can this kid not be tired out…oh well, time to let the speed mend it" _he grin as he did a spin in the sand to get the hedgehog attention. He stops spinning as the black and white hedgehog brush the sand off himself before putting the hood on.

"Alright Sonic…that girl was an obstacle," he put his right palm forward "now, it's your turn" he fired a dark energy ball at Sonic.

The blue hedgehog just grins as he kicks the energy ball like a soccer ball. The black and white hedgehog saw this and sidesteps out of the way as it careens into a sand dune, exploding in the process, sending sand everywhere.

He started firing more Dark energy at Sonic who simply just dodge all the attacks with his speed. Simply humming to himself, he kept on mocking the young hedgehog with his speed. It was really fun showing off since nothing could touch him at this speed. Sonic even wave his trademark finger pose while dodging another blast of energy.

"How fast is this hedgehog?" the black and white hedgehog ask himself, he lower his arms and look around to see sand clouds surrounding him. Sonic was no where in sight.

Until the blue hedgehog jump off his head "catch me if you can?" tease Sonic as he mock the hedgehog again.

The black and white hedgehog looks up growling in frustration "Kaosu Tougyo" he shouted as he disappear in a blue light.

"Kaowha?" he was a little confuse on what was said down there; not even realizing the young hedgehog had reappear in the sky before smashing his shoes into Sonic back.

The hit was so hard, sonic drop like a rock before smashing into the sand below causing the Cyan Chaos Emerald to fly out of his hands and pile on the other emeralds.

"_That was too easy," _the black and white hedgehog put both palms in the direction where Sonic was and charge up an attack _"Good-bye Sonic the Hedgehog"_ he grin as crimson red static cackle around his gloves and a crimson electric sphere formed "this is the end for you…Death Strike" he shot the sphere towards Sonic.

"No, Sonic" Tails realizes that Sonic was probably going to do die.

Amy had got up in time to see what was happening "Sonic" she gasp and starts running as fast as she can, hoping to reach Sonic in time. She ignores Shade calling her name, she didn't want her very own Sonic to die, if he did…then, her life was over.

Unfortunately, she wasn't fast enough and the sphere had reach Sonic, creating a bright red light that lit up the sky follow by an explosion, sending shockwaves in every direction as it blew off sand dunes and rocks, including the rock Knuckles was in, setting him free and too see what had happen.

Amy drops to her knees and start sobbing "SONIC" she scream his name to the heavens. Her life was ruin, her boyfriend was dead and there was nothing she could do. It was over, her life was officially over.

This couldn't be happening, Sonic the Hedgehog was dead, and how would they be able to beat this hedgehog now. A miracle seems impossible since Sonic was surely dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Or is he?<strong>

**Have to wait for the next chapter.**


	6. Reborn

Tails, Knuckles and Shade watch in horror as the red light fades away. It was impossible to tell if Sonic survive that blast or not. He has face a lot of dangerous stuff before and come out alive, but, can he really be dead at the hands of this young hedgehog.

"_Sonic" _shade was a little worried about the blue hedgehog; he couldn't be dead it was hard to accept that. She wouldn't accept it, Sonic wasn't dead, he was a hero and a good friend she trusts. He was still alive; she felt it deep down in her heart.

Suddenly, a blue light appear in front of her and it reveal a familiar black crimson hedgehog.

"Shadow"

Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate life form, was carrying Sonic in arms and there was no bruise marks on the blue hedgehog. Shadow saves sonic life in the nick of time.

"Nice of you to join the party Shadow" Sonic said.

"Hmph," was all that Shadow said before dropping Sonic into the sand "don't get the wrong idea Sonic, I just came for the Emeralds, I only save your life because will need to work together to beat this guy," he said in a cold tone as he watch the black and white hedgehog levitate to the ground "So you're the one who destroy Diamond City, wipe out that country off the face of the Earth and destroy half of Future City" he announce for everyone to hear while folding his arms.

"That's right…those two cities and that country the humans live in were just obstacles," the young hedgehog said as he wave his finger at Shadow "plus, you look pretty weak black hedgehog...so if you want to fight me, then go ahead" he smirk as he stop waving his finger.

Shadow just chuckle at the young hedgehog "you know, looks can be deceiving," he grin as he pull out the Green Chaos Emerald "I'm the Ultimate Life form" he toss it up and down before disappearing in a flash of blue light.

"_Damn"_

Shadow reappear in front of him with a smirk before disappearing again and reappearing a few feet away before jumping in the air. The black and white hedgehog fires a Dark Energy as Shadow fire his Chaos Spear. The two attacks collide creating an explosion as Shadow appeared behind the hedgehog with his hand on his shoulder.

"You got some nerve kid…but, why don't you just give up and walk away from here before you get beaten to a pulp" Shadow threaten, he didn't want fight him; he only wanted the Chaos Emeralds before things got out of hand.

The black and white hedgehog grunts before elbowing Shadow in the gut sending him towards the pile of emeralds. He collides into the Master Emerald, causing to green Chaos Emerald to fall out of his hands and land face first in the sand as a big wave wash over covering him in seaweed.

"This is the Ultimate life form, how weak," he waves his hand in mocking "alright, with six emeralds down…the final one will be easy" he disappear in a blue light before reappearing in front of Tails.

"Tails" Sonic shouts, he spin dash over to help his friend.

"Give me the Emerald" the black and white hedgehog demand

"And what if…I say no" Tails replied, sounding bravely with a little bit of fear in his voice.

"Then…I'll destroy you too"

"I like to see you try"

"Very well" the hedgehog step over to the right as Tails got hit by Sonic, causing the yellow chaos emerald to fly out of his hands; the two heroes went face first in the sand.

The black and white hedgehog caught the yellow chaos emerald and stares at it with a smile on his face.

"Finally, all seven Chaos Emeralds are now!" he quickly dodge a blow to a hammer from a scream that interrupted him; he saw it was that pink hedgehog again "oh, you again…still trying to protect your blue hedgehog" he smirk as he dodge another blow from Amy hammer.

"How dare you hurt my…Husband" she roars, swinging the hammer in every direction, trying to hit the hedgehog.

"Yeah right, you two aren't even together" he replies with a grin.

"Not yet, but after we're done with you then he'll marry me" she kept swinging and swinging but the black and white hedgehog kept dodging every swing.

"Too slow"

Amy was madder than ever "I'll show you slow" she rush towards him as flames were burning in her eyes but never got the chance to hit him as a red blur came out of the ground and uppercut his Jaw follow by an invincible punching him a few time to the face and slash mark to the chest.

Amy saw Knuckles land next to her and Shade appear in front of her.

"We can't let you have all the fun Amy" Knuckles said.

"You need to give us a chance too" Shade said.

"I know that, I thought I could handle him myself" she replies back while looking at the black and white hedgehog that was clutching his chest.

He looks at the three of them "three against one, that's unfair" he got up wiping the sand off.

"It's call teamwork kid" Knuckles said.

"Well, thanks for the info red mutt" he insults knuckles, making the echidna a little mad.

"The knucklehead does have a point" came another voice from up above.

The black and white hedgehog look up and saw a blue blur come right down on him follow by one more blue blur and someone kicking his head into the sand. Sonic lands right next to Amy as Tails lands next to Shade.

"Nice one Tails" Shade compliments.

"Thanks Shade" Tails replies.

Amy leap at Sonic and gave him a bear hug "oh Sonic, I thought you were dead…I'm so happy you're alive," she cries on his shoulder before looking at him with a smile and tears in her eyes "now we can get married, have children and live happily ever after" she hugs him again, happy that her future husband was alive.

Before Sonic even reply at this strange awkward question, he saw the black and white hedgehog get up from the sand laughing.

"Ha, do you think Sonic would want to marry a fanatical girl…like you" he points at Amy who release Sonic and turn around with flames in her eyes.

"I dare you to say that again"

"You're an obsession, little brat"

'THAT'S IT" she roars and charges at the hedgehog with her hammer.

He just sighs disappears in a blue light and reappearing in front of the emeralds _"now to get back to Angel Island…hm!"_ at the last second, he whips around and delivers a fist blow to Shadow the Hedgehog who tried to use a sneak attack with Chaos Control.

He was sent careening into a rock as the young hedgehog grin before it disappear with him gritting his teeth as he heard Shadow start to laugh as red lightning surrounds the area he was at.

"_Damn," _he quickly look back to see the seven Chaos Emeralds gone and turn his attention back to Shadow and saw the seven emeralds circling around the black hedgehog _"he's transforming and I'm running behind schedule" _he didn't like this at all, but, then again, he still had some time on his shoulders.

"As I said before…you should've gave up while you had the chance…now, it's time to take it to the next level, for I am the Ultimate Life Form…Shadow the Hedgehog," he transform into his super form, he glance over where Sonic and his friends were before looking back at the hedgehog "hmph, looks like this one for me" he states as he was ready to bring a world of hurt to the hedgehog.

"Super Shadow, how redundant" he didn't seem very surprise at how Shadow transform.

Shadow just grin "you have no idea who you're messing with…allow me to give you a demonstration" he ball his left hand into a fist while disappearing in a blue light before reappearing to head butt the black and white hedgehog out to sea. He then delivers some punches to his face follow by a few kicks before a hard punch to the hedgehog mouth.

"That's it" the black and white hedgehog sneer, he reel his right arm and deliver a punch to Shadow who simply block it before returning a punch to the gut.

The young hedgehog reel in pain before Shadow slam both fists down into his head, sending the black and white hedgehog into the water with a big splash. He waits it out for a bit, waiting to see if the young hedgehog would rise from the depths.

A couple minutes gone by and he realize the hedgehog wasn't coming up for air "that was too easy" he shook his head before flying back over to the beach. For some strange reason, that was a little too easy for Shadow and another strange reason was…why did that hedgehog need the seven Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald. It was starting to bother him now.

He lands next to the Master Emerald as his Super Form disappears and the seven Chaos Emeralds appear on the ground; he notices Sonic and his friends running towards him.

"Shadow, you beat him," Sonic said as he stop next to Shadow and put an arm around him "it looks like you didn't need my help after all" he grin.

"Yeah, I guess I was just lucky" Shadow replied as he took Sonic arm off of him.

"You know, this calls for a celebration" Amy enters the conversation with a smile

"What Celebration" both hedgehogs ask.

Amy roll her eyes "oh come on, we've stop someone from using the Emeralds from probably conquering the world or destroying it…we should all head back to the hotel and have a feast, my treat" she announce to everyone.

Sonic could here his stomach growl "now that you mention it…I haven't had anything to eat lately since this morning" his stomach growler louder.

"You guys go have your fun time," shadow reply humbly "I need to get these Chaos Emeralds back to their rightful places and GUN is going to want a report on what been going on lately" he look at Sonic.

"Aw, come on Shad, your hungry too I'm sure"

"No I'm!" he heard his stomach growl as he gave Sonic an annoying look "don't smile…maybe you have a point, I'll hangout with you guys while we eat…but after that, I'm leaving"

"Sure you will; GUN might let you have the week off" Sonic grin.

"Oh shut up, let's go, I'm starving" he pick up several of the Chaos Emeralds and started mumbling to himself as he walk off.

Sonic shook his head and pick up the remaining Emeralds before walking off with Amy holding his arm.

Knuckles carried his Master Emerald and follow Tails and Shade back to the hotel they were staying at.

* * *

><p><strong>Nighttime<strong>

**9:00pm**

Waves crash onto the quiet beach; it was peaceful and quiet with nobody out walking or causing any trouble. It was all peaceful and quiet until the sounds of splashing were heard.

It seems the black and white hedgehog had survive after all and he wasn't happy "I was so close, those idiots took my Emeralds…no matter, just a minor setback…only two days left…until…the seven day cycle…begins…oh boy," he was tired out "now I know why…swimming tires some people…out" he look up at the sky to see it was getting dark.

"_Just nine days left until…'Reborn'"_

He put the hood over his head and disappears in a blue light.


	7. Night

**Hotel**

**9:30pm**

Shadow the Hedgehog was sitting at the bar holding a whine glass in his left hand. He stare up at the TV that was playing, showing usual stuff mostly the news; what was happening in the world, was Dr. Eggman attacking a City, crime reports, weather, sports, the usual stuff. It was like an everyday scenario, seeing if you can get through the entire day without nothing bad happening.

"_Sonics attracted to that stuff…new adventure means something bad," _thought shadow as he took a sip of his margarita he was drinking _"I don't know how he does it, but the faker loves the danger," _putting his drink down, he look over his shoulder to see the blue hedgehog eating a chili dog _"what's with him and chili dogs"_ shaking his head, he turn back to the TV for a minute until the blue hedgehog took a sit next to him.

"So Shad; how does it feel having some time off from GUN" Sonic starts the conversation.

"Don't get started on this relaxing thing Sonic," Shadow didn't look at Sonic "I was only given a month off because of my hard work; I'm still on notice when they need my help for something" he folds his arms.

"Yeah; it must be tiring for you"

He look at him annoyed "you don't know what it's like working for them, so don't question how my life goes" he was starting to get a little annoyed by the hedgehogs' presence.

"I'm not, I'm just saying, you need a vacation once in a while"

"I know what you mean…but that rarely happens"

"Guess you don't have the freedom like I do"

Now Sonic was really annoying Shadow "are you questioning the way I work?" Shadow gave him a cold glare.

Sonic simply just smile "Nah, your personal hygiene"

"That's it"

Shadow punch Sonic who simply block "oh, want to go a round, huh" he taunts the black hedgehog.

"Damn right I do" grabbing the wine glass, he smashes it down on Sonic head.

Looks like Shadow wants to brawl in the bar, well; he was ready to give him a brawl. Sonic grab a napkin container and threw it at him. Shadow duck before receiving a punch to the jaw, knocking him out of his chair.

"Come on Shadow, you know I'm better than you" mock Sonic as he climb onto the bar table and continue taunting shadow.

Shadow got up and threw a chair at Sonic.

"Miss me," taunts Sonic; he kept dodging everything that was thrown at him before it stops "is that all you got Shadow" his response, a glass bottle of ketchup. Sonic look at himself, he was covered in ketchup including his cool quills.

"M-my quills" he drops to his knees and shouts a long no.

"Now look who has bad hygiene?" Shadow smirk!

"That's it" Sonic got to his feet and leapt at the black hedgehog that was ready to start the brawl.

The bar shook violently as crashing sounds were heard from chairs and tables being thrown to glass shattering, trash talking being said from across the room including punching and kicking to shouting words.

After several minutes of fighting, everything was silent as Sonic and Shadow were breathing before looking at there surroundings. TVs were broken, Tables were in windows, a big gap was in the floor, and the entire bar was destroyed.

"Not bad Shad" Sonic compliment.

Shadow just gave a grunt before walking out of the bar, not wanting to be involve at what happen.

Sonic left too, not wanting to get the blame before someone found out what happen. He quickly left the bar and heads back to his hotel room to clean up and get some rest.

* * *

><p><strong>Aqua City<strong>

**11:58PM**

The black and white hedgehog was sitting on top of a building. He was looking at a big clock that was on another building glowing with neon light. The city was bright enough to light up the entire sky and it was so bright, he had to keep the cloak hood over his face so he wouldn't go blind.

"_It's too bright; how do humans keep this much energy" _

Looking down at the street, he saw cars pack jam on the street, including a couple vehicles with flashing red and blue lights. It completely disgusts him, on how humans were.

"_If humanity can only come together as one then…no more violence, no more wars, no more nothing; it goes to show how society has fallen with…power, death, wars, corruption, greed, blood, hate, madness and most of all, negative things to say to each other…why can't there be peace," _he got up in time to hear a loud gong _"it's midnight…just thirty-six hours left, almost there…need some rest" _he disappears in a blue light.

The hedgehog reappear at a park and it was much darker here than in the city. His eyes start to droop, he was really tired. Walking over to a patch of grass, he laid down on it and tosses over to his side while keeping the hood over him.

"_Soon…very soon" _sleep took over for him in the park.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the hotel<strong>

Tails was sitting at a desk, drawing plans for a new invention he was planning to build in the future. Rubbing his chin while tapping his pencil, he drew a little more before the quietness got interrupted by loud snoring.

Turning around, he saw knuckles sleeping in the left bed while the Master Emerald glows in the corner.

Shaking his head, he turns back to his invention. Earlier, when they got back to the beach from their battle with that hedgehog, Shade had negotiated with him for Knuckles to stay in his room. He was little confuse at first until she reveal that Knuckles had accidentally destroy another room he was suppose to stay in.

He figure that happen, because knuckles spends too much time on Angel Island. So, he accepted Shade offer and it was good thing too. Tails hotel room had two beds and now, it doesn't feel much empty before when he first got here. His bed was on the right while Knuckles bed was on the left next to a wall.

"_I hope he doesn't keep me up all night" _he continues his drawing for another hour before heading off to bed.

* * *

><p>Shade was sitting at the edge of her bed in her hotel room, staring at the Silver Chaos Emerald. Sonic gave it too her to keep it safe, just in case it got stolen again. Getting up from the bed, she got a little closer to see it was glowing a little brighter than it normally does.<p>

She picks it up with her left hand and stares at it for a second before pulling away.

"_That's strange…I've never seen it glow like that before," _she walks over to the door while slipping some sandals onto her feet _"I better go wake Shadow and tell him this" _she opens the door and steps out into the hall, looking both ways before proceeding down the hall.

Shade had a black tank top on along with a leathery dark shorts. Her body was amazing as it would almost attract some guys to her. She made sure that her body was perfectly shape nice. The muscles in her body was from all the training she done when she was still part of her clan. Although she was perfect has any other girl, it was close.

Her tummy shows how good she looks without her armor on. She did have some attractive curves on her and she wants to leave it that way, just in case some of her friends or any guy looks at her.

"_Rouge may be the attracting women, but I'm catching up, no one knows what I look like without my armor, let's see what Shadow thinks"_ she stop in front of a door and started banging on it.

Some mumbling can be heard on the other side as the door opens and reveals Shadow the Hedgehog rubbing his eyes.

"Shade, what are you doing up…do you have any idea what time it is?"

She could tell Shadow was grumpy but this would only take a minute "I need to show you something?"

"Make it quick, I need some sleep"

She shows him the Chaos Emerald "this was glowing much brighter than it normally does and I was wondering if!" Shadow slams the door in her face before locking it.

Shaking her head as her dreadlock fling in the air "that was rude" Shade heads back to her hotel room.

Once she got back to her hotel room, she took off her sandals, close the door lock it and walks over to the bed with the Chaos Emerald in hand. Unfortunately, she looses her footing and lands face first on the floor.

"Ow" shaking her head, she looks at the Chaos Emerald to see small sparks crackle.

On closer examination, the sparks starts to get a little bigger until the chaos emerald starts to glow much brighter than before, until energy from the Emerald starts to flow through her and this type of energy was painful.

The echidna tries to get up but couldn't; her arms and legs wouldn't respond either. It seems this energy from the Silver Chaos Emerald was keeping her down.

Trying to wiggle free was impossible, the more she struggle the more painful it got.

The Emerald starts to glow a white color as Shade entire body was flooded with pain. She lets out a high pitch scream as the Emerald hovers above her. How was this happening, was unknown. As this happen, Shade starts to see things in her eyesight.

The Master Emerald altar, the seven chaos Emeralds and the black and white hedgehog standing in front of the Master Emerald grinning at her as the Master Emerald shines behind the hedgehog before everything disappears and she was back in her hotel room.

She quickly got up and looks at the Chaos Emerald glowing normally now. Picking it up, she puts it in the drawer below the TV and heads off to bed. What ever happen made her tired.

* * *

><p>Amy was still up in her hotel room, she was making a necklace for Sonic. It had small chili dogs on it and she was planning to give it too sonic tomorrow morning.<p>

"Oh, I can't wait for him to propose to me…I need to keep my Sonic safe; he means everything to me and no one is allow to take him except me" she smiles before heading off to bed.


	8. Wild Morning

**Hotel**

**7:40am**

Shadow the Hedgehog was sitting on a couch in the lobby drinking some coffee while staring at a TV that had the morning news on. The lobby he was in was really big and it took up half of the bottom floor. Couches, Chairs and tables everywhere along with several flat screen TVs on the walls.

Taking another sip at the coffee as the news play; he thinks about yesterdays events.

"_Whatever that young hedgehog wanted with the emeralds, he's not going to have the chance to use them, but still," _ever since yesterday, the thought of that black and white hedgehog surviving has been bugging Shadow _"there's no way he could've survive that water depth…but maybe!" _his thoughts were interrupted by a loud crashing sound.

Looking to the left, he notices Sonic the Hedgehog sitting on the floor rubbing his head and a broken vase shatter in pieces. Smirking and shaking his head, Shadow chuckle as loud as he can to get the blue hedgehogs attention.

Fortunately, he did as Sonic rush over to him.

"Yo Shad, watcha chuckling about"

Giving him a stare, he calmly answer the question "you breaking that vase, never knew you were a morning person"

Sonic just grin "need to be in top shape, to keep up with my speed…and as you already know Shadow, I'm the worlds fastest hedgehog" he announce for everyone in the lobby to hear, not knowing it was only Shadow and him.

"Is that so…well, let's see if you still got the need for speed" Shadow got up.

It looks like Shadow was challenging the blue hedgehog to a race and as you know Sonic; he's never a one to back down from a race of speed.

"How many laps"

"Fifty laps, around the entire city"

"Fine, then lets go"

"Very well"

The two hedgehogs rush out of the hotel to begin their race.

* * *

><p><strong>Aqua City<strong>

**8:00am**

It was morning in Aqua City.

The Black and White hedgehog slowly opens his eyes and got up from the ground he slept on during the night. Rubbing his eyes, he looks around to see he was in the park he slept in. Shaking his head, he starts walking.

"_I need something better to sleep on," _walking out of the park; he ignores the morning people that stare at him_ "ignorant people, why do they have to stare at me…weak, disgusting…humans, bah" _ignoring the stares, the young hedgehog walk down the sidewalk thinking about yesterdays events.

"_Those idiots took my emeralds; I need all seven Chaos Emeralds plus the Master Emerald in order to get back on schedule," _he smirks as an idea was starting to come too him _"if I can just get my hands on a Chaos Emerald or the Master Emerald, then they'll come to me…I will get what I want before the day ends" _he continues walking while plotting his next move.

* * *

><p><strong>Hotel<strong>

**9:00am**

Tails was staring up at the ceiling as he lies on the bed with tiring looks in his eyes.

"_Knuckles"_

He didn't get any sleep last night and it was all thanks to Knuckles…who kept snoring the entire night until he woke up. Tails wasn't happy, he was grumpy and mad, he needed to get the red mutt outta here or else craziness would ensure.

Looking over to his left, he notices Knuckles polishing the Master Emerald with a rag.

"What are you doing?"

"Keeping the Master Emerald clean; I can't let get dirty"

Tails rolled his eyes "say knuckles, can you go downstairs and get me some breakfast"

Knuckles looks at him "if you want me to do that…I need you to watch the Master Emerald until I get back" he requested.

"I will" Tails replies.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes" he tosses the rag on Tails and walks out of the room.

When the door closes, Tails quickly gets out of bed, heads over to the door, locks all the locks and walks back over to the bed. He really wasn't going to watch the Master Emerald because there were several surveillance cameras in the room including a loud alarm to wake him up, just in case someone dares to take the Master Emerald.

He got in bed and plops his head down and drifts off to sleep.

So the day went on as normally for our heroes; Tails himself slept in the hotel while ignoring Knuckles who was banging on the door to get in but couldn't. He gave up eventually before heading down to the lobby. Shade was already down there eating some food, so he joins her and the two echidnas start talking for awhile.

Amy eventually joins the conversation; the three of them talking for awhile. While the three of them were talking, Shadow and Sonic had just entered the hotel and both hedgehogs were arguing about something.

"How can I cheat Sonic, you blame me for something I did not do" Shadow pointed a finger at the blue hero.

"I saw you Shadow, you tried to kick me off my feet" Sonic accuse.

"I did no such thing," Shadow folds his arms and looks away from him "and just so you know; it was tie…so don't go around and telling people!"

"Attention everyone, Shadow the Hedgehog, the ultimate life form…has just cheated for the very first time in his entire life"

"Don't push it Sonic" Shadow threaten.

"And just last night…I and he were!"

"That's it"

Shadow leaps at the blue hedgehog that was ready for a second round of brawling.

Both hedgehogs started punching and kicking each other in the lobby.

"I was holding back last night Sonic, but now I see you need to taught a lesson"

"Bring it on faker"

"Faker, look whose talking, you've accuse me for being a faker in the past," Shadow was standing on a table "and now you're doing it again…I guess I have no choice but to knock some sense into you" he picks up a chair and throws it at Sonic.

Sonic dodges the chair "too slow, as usual," mock Sonic as he dodges a vase being thrown at him "come on shadow is that the best you can-!" he gets interrupted by having another glass bottle of ketchup thrown at his face.

"Now, looks who's slow"

Sonic look at himself in horror "again, it took me three hours to get the stains out of my quills and now, you've ruin them again" he gives shadow an angry look.

Shadow just roll his eyes "then why don't you get Amy to help you or better yet, let Shade help you out…after all, I'm sure you would like that" he smirk as he remember what shade had on last night before slamming the door in her face.

"I might just do that"

"Do What?"

"Let Shade help me get this ketchup out of my quills"

"Good, now go get her before that pink hedgehog get you first"

"But first things first"

"And what's that?"

"Making sure, you're dead meat"

"Then bring it on faker"

The two hedgehogs leapt at each other and resume the fight.

The hotel lobby shook violently as chairs were thrown across the large room crashing into walls. Carpets being torn to shreds by the hedgehogs speed and attacks! Couches thrown across the lobby to words being shouted at one another and floors being torn apart; punches, kicks and attack were everywhere; it was a tornado and it was getting worse by every second until someone shouts at the top of there lungs.

"KNOCK IT OFF, BOTH OF YOU"

The brawling stop as Shadow was at one end of the lobby while Sonic was at the other end.

The two hedgehogs look at Amy, the one that had shouted for them to stop.

"What are you two doing" she screams.

Sonic and Shadow look at Amy for a second then at each other from across the room before running in different directions, making sure they don't get hit by her hammer. Shadow hightails it outside while Sonic bolts down the hallway.

Amy screams again but gets ignored.

* * *

><p><strong>Hallway<strong>

**12:30pm**

Sonic was in the hallway leaning against the wall with his arms folded and feet tapping against the floor. He was waiting for Shade to come to him, he could go down and get her but unfortunately Amy was down there and he didn't want her to get the wrong idea of asking Shade for help because Amy would yell at Sonic.

"_She'll just say…Sonic how can you do this or perhaps say; sonic you're dating her instead of me," _he was thinking of all the possible things Amy would yell at him in front of Shade _"Sonic, why are you doing this; Sonic how could, your suppose to date me instead of her;" _many thoughts were in his head and he didn't like it; so what if he went on one date with Shade.

"_I've never ask her out before; in fact, I've never been on a real date at all…Amy always says I'm dating her but we're actually just hanging out as friends…if I went on one with Shade, that would be my actual first date…it can't hurt to ask"_

"Hey Sonic"

Sonic jump at who said his name and saw it was Shade.

"Shade, what are you doing here" Sonic ask.

Shade tilts her head "I was on my way back to my room until I saw you" she told him.

Scratching his head "you did, well, good, because I need your help in getting some ketchup off of me…if you've got the time to do it" he was a little nervous now, maybe it was that he's alone with Shade.

"Sure, I'll help you out" she replied

"Thank you…um, uh…lead the way"

"Absolutely" she waves her hand for him to follow her.

He did follow Shade to her hotel room; he was completely nervous now for some reason _"maybe I should've went too Amy instead, at least I'm not nervous around…oh well, I'll ask Shade out in a little bit" _he wasn't sure what to say, but needs to keep it cool, otherwise, he'll lose his nerves.

* * *

><p><strong>Shades Hotel Room<strong>

**1:15pm**

"Ow, Ow…OW, Shade"

"Hold still Sonic"

Sonic was sitting on the floor while Shade was cutting his hair to get the ketchup out.

"Shade, if you keep pulling…Ow, you'll…Ow…ruin…my quills…OW"

Shade folds her arms "then what do want me to do about it"

"If you let…OW, Shade"

"Sorry Sonic"

Sonic just grunts as Shade pulls his quills again. He didn't want Shade to mess up his quills or destroy, so it looks like he needs to pull her hair.

"OW"

"Sorry about that Sonic"

"Heh lets see how you like it"

Before Shade could even ask, she was down on her back with Sonic on top of her, holding her dreadlocks.

"Uh, Sonic…w-what are you doing" she was a little nervous.

"I won't pull your hair, if you'll let me take you out on a date"

"Wait…a d-date; you want to take me on a date"

Sonic nods his head.

"Um…w-why"

"I'll explain later, if you'll go out with me"

Okay, Shade was completely confuse, shock and surprise on why Sonic would want to take her out on a date, but if Sonic wants to take her for some reason, then she'll accept.

"Um…uh, o-Kay" Shade cautiously ask.

"Good, will leave tonight at 8pm," he said as he got up and headed out the door leaving a confuse Shade on the floor before popping his head back in "oh, and you can wear whatever you like…just don't wear any fancy clothes or something expensive…see you later"

"Yeah…see you tonight" she stares up at the ceiling while hearing Sonic run down the hallway.

"_Alright, what just happen?"_

* * *

><p>Knuckles were back at the front door of his hotel room, banging away as usual. He hates it when Tails doesn't answer the door and when he doesn't answer, Knuckles usual has to break it down.<p>

"Alright, Tails…if you won't open up, then I'm smashing this door down" he reel his arm back and deliver a sucker-punch to the door that was force open while hitting the wall.

Walking in, he sees an annoy Tails staring at him.

"What was that for?"

"Not opening the door and leaving me lock out the first time"

Tails groans as he plop his face back into the pillow; knuckles just rolls his eyes and goes back to cleaning the Master Emerald.

"Just to let you know; Sonic and Shadow had a fight earlier"

Tails lifted his head from the pillow "why tell me this"

"Cause, they mess up the entire lobby and Amy force Shadow to repair it"

"At least I don't have to do it"

"Why"

"Because I'm tired, you kept me up last night with your snoring" Tails shouted with a grumpy attitude.

"Quit being cranky Tails," Knuckles replied as he chuckle.

"Cranky, I'll show you cranky" Tails got up from the bed and leapt at Knuckles; knocking him into the wall while putting a hole into it before tossing the guardian to the floor and diving towards him.

Screaming and crashing sounds were heard from the room for a few minutes before Tails stomp out into the hallway with his shoes on and slamming the door behind him.

In the room, Knuckles legs were sticking out as a bed mattress was roll up and his side of the room was all messy with stuff lying around. He now knows one new thing about Tails, Never keep him up all night and don't mess with him in the morning or afternoon

* * *

><p><strong>I'll stop right there.<strong>

**Now Sonic and Shade are going on a date; wonder how that will go.**

**More fighting scenes will come after I finish the next chapter, okay.**

**So please review and be patient.**

**Bye for now.**


	9. Date

**Alright, here's the next Chapter.**

* * *

><p>It was nighttime in Aqua City as Sonic and Shade walk down the beach together. The beach they were walking down was the one they fought that young black and white hedgehog. It was too peaceful and quiet on the beach as small waves crash into the sand.<p>

"Quiet, isn't it" said Sonic.

"It sure is; a little to quiet" Said Shade.

She walks right next to Sonic as the blue hedgehog had his hands behind his head. He seemed to be a bit nervous, after all, this was his first actual date with someone. At least it was good to get away from a certain pink hedgehog that always wants Sonic to date her.

"Sonic, you okay?"

Looking at Shade, she a concern looks on her face.

"I'm fine, it just…I've never actual dated someone before" he looks at her.

"What about Amy," folding her arms "I'm sure you've been on plenty of dates with her" she pointed out.

Shaking his head "nah, we just hangout…the only reason she says it's a date; it's because she probably wants me to marry her"

"Do you want to marry her?"

Sonic was going to be honest in answering this question "truthfully being honest…not really, I mean she's a good friend, but I don't see me and her being together" he said.

He was being honest; truthfully, she could see it in his voice "who do you want to marry?" ask Shade.

Shrugging his shoulders he didn't know "I don't know, but, maybe in the future," he gave a sly look to Shade "I'll find someone to settle down with" he gave a grin to her.

Shade nods her head "I'm sure you will and quit looking at me like that".

"What's the matter Shade, don't have enough guys in your life" Sonic grin.

"Sonic, are you trying to flirt with me" Shade ask while giving of a small smile.

Rubbing his chin, he need a better answer than a yes or no "that Armor your wearing suits you well, but I wonder…do you take it off more often" he tease while joking on that last part.

The echidna stop in her tracks, taking in what the blue hedgehog said "what are you saying" tilting her head waiting for the next thing to be said.

Pointing at her "you impress me Shade…the way you beat that hedgehog, seems you've had a lot of training back then," taking a few steps closer to her, he puts a hand on her shoulder and moves it down to her hand while feeling the armor "it fits you well…I'm sure some guy would gain your attention" giving off a sly grin.

"You seem to have caught my attention lately?" Shade said as she took a hold of his other hand and moves it to the other shoulder and down to her hand.

He gave smile "you notice that, didn't you…I'm surprise Shade, you're quiet a good fighter, I wouldn't mind having a spar with you, if you have the time to do it some day" he tease while giving off a stylish grin.

"Let's set up an appointment someday…if you're willing to risk it" she gave a wink.

Sonic smirk "oh, tempting are we" he joke while putting a hand on her cheek.

"If you want to…I'm all ears" Shade drew her face closer his as there noses were touching.

Sonic gave off a wider grin as he looks directly into Shade eyes; she was amazing and almost gave off an attraction to guys like a certain batgirl Sonic knew. It was close, not perfect but close. He bends down a little and scopes up Shade in his arms bridal style.

Shade squeak as Sonic look directly at her "want to see how fast the blue blur can go?"

"_Show me_" she whispers in his ear.

The blue hero grin as a chill went down his spine "alright, hang on…thing are about to get a lot faster" he sped down the beach as fast he went before going into a Sonic Boom.

So the night went on as usual; Sonic and Shade spent a little more time at the beach before heading back to the hotel. Shade thanks Sonic for the date before heading back to her hotel room. Sonic stayed up for awhile before heading to his room to get some rest.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

Tails and Knuckles were in there hotel room.

"Knuckles don't snore again, I didn't get much sleep last night" Tails said to him.

"I'll try my best not too" Knuckles replied.

"You better" Tails mumble before heading off to sleep

The two heroes drift off to sleep but pretty soon, Knuckles starts snoring again but Tails was already fast asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that Night<strong>

Around Midnight; it was completely quiet in Tails and Knuckles hotel room, not a sound being heard or made. The curtains were open to show some light in from the city. Police sirens can be heard in the distance, along with bells ringing.

It was a normal night to get some sleep until a blue flashing appeared and disappeared, revealing it to be the black and white hedgehog levitating in the air. He scans his eyes around the room for a second; noticing Tails and Knuckles sleeping, the mess on the floor and the Master Emerald glowing in the corner.

"_Just twelve more hours to go" _

He slowly levitated over to the Master Emerald and touches it with both hands. Glancing over his shoulder, he stares at Tails and Knuckles before smirking.

"_You guys better be ready…you'll all have a surprise in the morning"_

He disappears in a blue flash of light, taking the Master Emerald with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Fighting scene in the next Chapters!<strong>

**What does this hedgehog got plan for our heroes; have to wait and find out.**

**See you all later.**


	10. Meeting Again

"Where is it" a loud voice boom throughout the hotel.

The loud shout woke Tails from his sleep as his eyes opens; he rubs them, blinks a few times and looks to his left to see Knuckles taking blankets off his bed. Yawning, Tails ignores him and lies back down for a moment before Knuckles grabs his shoulders and starts shaking him.

"Alright Tails, where is it?" Knuckles demanded.

"Where's what?" Tails calmly ask.

"Don't toy with me Tails…where's the Master Emerald?"

"Isn't it in the!" Tails look to see the Master Emerald wasn't there.

Knuckles shakes him again "give me the emerald Tails and quit pretending you didn't take it" snarls knuckles.

It looks like knuckles anger got too him again; it usually happens when the Master Emerald is stolen or someone tries to prove they're smarter than the echidna. Knowing knuckles for a long time, Tails has gotten use to it; sometimes Sonic and he would tease the echidna just for the fun of it. It never gets old to see someone have a bad morning to start.

"Take your hands off and I'll check the video camera" he calmly stated as Knuckles took his hands off his shoulders and watches him go over to a surveillance camera.

The echidna walks over to him just as Tails eyes widen "no, it can't be" he gasps as knuckles rushes over to look at the camera. He cracks his knuckles while gritting his teeth.

"So it was him" he looks at Tails.

"It seems"

"Shadow's going to pay for this" Knuckles snarls as he rushes over to the door and opens it before dashing down the hallway.

"Knuckles wait," Tails quickly got his shoes on before going after Knuckles "That wasn't Shadow"

* * *

><p><strong>Down in the lobby<strong>

"Give it back Shadow" Knuckles had his grip on the black hedgehog neck.

"Give what back?" Shadow calmly ask as he took a sip of his coffee while sitting on the couch.

Knuckles anger was at the boiling point, he didn't have time for stupid questions "you know what I'm talking about, now give it BACK" he raises a fist in the air.

"Your acting like a child, red mutt, now get your hand off of me before some blood is spilt" taking another sip of his coffee while glaring at knuckles who seem really annoy now.

"That's it"

Knuckles brought his fist down but Shadow block it with his free hand before giving the echidna a punch to the face with his other free hand. He got up and grab knuckles dreadlock and smashes the red echidna face into a glass table.

"I told you to let go but you wouldn't listen" Shadow replies as he sits back on the couch and takes another sip of his coffee.

"Alright Shadow you ask for it"

"Knuckles"

The red echidna look at who call out his name and saw Tails running towards them.

"Not now Tails, I'm busy chatting with Shadow" he gave a look to the black hedgehog before looking back at the fox.

Tails was panting from the running he did to get to Knuckles "It wasn't….Shadow"

"What do you mean?"

Before Tails could say another word, Knuckles cried out in pain as he clutches his chest.

"Knuckles"

Shadow too cries out in pain as he felt some strange energy go right through him.

"Shadow"

Tails looks at both of them with a worried look.

"Guys what's wrong"

"This energy, it seems so familiar…!" Shadow started.

"No kidding, it's him" Knuckles finish.

An explosion was suddenly heard in the lobby as furniture; glass and concrete were sent everywhere. The explosion also sent Shadow, Knuckles and Tails into a wall. They quickly got up to see what made that explosion and standing across a few feet from them was the black and white hedgehog.

"You" Shadow states as he got up from the floor and points at the hedgehog!

"Surprise, I'm back" the young hedgehog chuckles.

"I should've know you would've survive"

"I did Shadow and now, I'm going to crush you and those two idiots" he mention Tails and Knuckles who were getting up.

"I like to see you try," knuckles said "you took the Master Emerald from my Island and you tried to take the seven Chaos Emeralds"

"It was necessary red mutt or should I mention it's been stolen before in the past" the black and white hedgehog chuckles as Knuckles got mad.

""Why you"

"I'll go get Sonic, you two deal with him" Tails shouts as he went to go get some help.

The young hedgehog shakes his head "he doesn't say anything, just goes to get help instead of staying to fight me…weak" he spats at the hedgehog and echidna.

"Don't worry kid, will keep you entertain" Shadow said as he and Knuckles got into combat.

The black and white hedgehog smirks as he raises his right palm at Knuckles and Shadow "Oh, I'm sure the both of you will" he fires a Dark Energy at the two and gets ready for combat.

Round two was about to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, the next chapters will have the fighting scenes again.<strong>

**So be patient and I'll get the next chapter up, as soon as possible.**

**Bye for now.**


	11. Race for the Emeralds Part 1

Dust fills the air as the sounds of explosions, punching, kicking and shouting were heard throughout the lobby as Shadow and Knuckles were battling with the black and white hedgehog. The two of them dodge bolts of Dark Energy, careful not to get hit by one so not to give their enemy the advantage.

The young hedgehog had a huge grin on his face while watching Shadow and Knuckles dodge every attack he made. It was enjoyable for him, to see two heroes not able to get close enough and land a hit on him.

"Come on you two, are you going to keep dodging my attacks…I've been bored lately and you and your friends are the only one to keep me entertain"

Shadow jumps out of the way as a Dark Energy flies past him "just give me a minute," he jumps onto a glass table "and I'll," he hops over to a chair as a Dark Energy makes contact with the table "give you," hops over to the front desk "some entertainment," then hops over to another table "as soon as I," he hops over to where the black and white hedgehog is "get close" Shadow fires his Chaos Spear as the young hedgehog shoots his Dark Energy.

Both attacks collide creating a speck of dust that blindsides them for a moment; as soon as the dust clears they both glare at each other for a moment until rushing at each other. At the moment they collide head-on, both hedgehogs disappear and white flashes can be seen throughout the entire lobby as both hedgehogs were fighting it out.

A minute of the white flashes went by until they reappear with the black and white hedgehog getting kick in the face by Shadows air shoes. The young hedgehog was sent across the lobby and crashing into a wall.

"_Damn…I'm not loosing to him again…I need a Chaos Emerald!" _he looks up in time to see Knuckles gliding towards him with his left fist forward. The hedgehog dodges it as Knuckles fists slams into the wall.

"Nice try red-!" Knuckles bring his other fist towards the hedgehogs face, sending him into the hallway.

The echidna dashes into the hallway and brings another fist to the hedgehogs face and another one and another one; Knuckles doesn't back down as he shows no mercy to the one who took the Master Emerald. Reeling his fist back, he delivers a direct hit to the hedgehogs face sending him through walls in the hotel.

The black and white hedgehog feels the brunt of the force as his back hits every wall before falling through the air and landing on back. When landed on his back, a burnt went through him as he slid on his back through some carpet before his head hit a wall.

"_Damn it" _he sits up and rubs his head as he takes a good look around the room.

The room he was in was really big with a stage to his left with red curtains, a grand piano was center on the stage as well, tables and chairs were stack up in a corner to his right, some doors were open straight across from him and some were close.

"_Big place…but it will soon be destroyed,"_ he gives off a smirk as he looks around the big place "this place will soon be dust since time is on my side"

"Someone here needs dusting" a familiar voice said.

"And I'm not doing the dusting" the black and white hedgehog replies as he gets up and sees a familiar blue hedgehog leaning against a doorway across from with his arms folded.

"So, you survive our last encounter…that's good, I don't want that Faker or Knucklehead to take all the credit" Sonic replies with a grin as he opens eyes and looks directly at the young hedgehog who was getting up from the floor.

"Oh, don't worry Sonic…I'll make sure you and that fox get some credit too"

"Will see who gets the credit, once we settle this once and for all" Sonic said as he was ready for a fight with the hedgehog.

"that's if you can survive by noon; once it's twelve o'clock…'Reborn' can begin" he told the azure hedgehog.

Sonic tilts his head on what he meant by that word "what's 'Reborn'?" he ask.

The black and white hedgehog shrugs his shoulders while giving off a 'I don't know' look, he knew what 'Reborn' was, he just didn't want to tell the blue hero; telling him would only ruin his plan "I'm not telling you and I'll make sure you never know…time is on my side and I'll make sure your dead before it begins," he gives off a wider grin as his right arm stretches out with his hand open and a ball of dark energy forms "and I'll make sure the Seven Chaos Emeralds are mine" he fires the Dark Energy at the ceiling.

When the energy collides into the ceiling, it breaks away sending ceiling piles and dry cement to the floor in a pile. Sonic braces himself as dust is sent everywhere, when it clears he lowers his arms and his eyes widen as he sees the black and white hedgehog levitating in the air near the pile.

The young hedgehog glares down at Sonic while his hands were open and legs spread a little as he levitates towards the ceiling.

"If you care so much in protect the Chaos Emeralds along with your friends…then I'll be happy to take the emeralds off their hands…if you wish to stop me then try it, the Seven Emeralds will…be…MINE" he snarls at the blue hero before zooming through the air into the ceiling as a rumbling sound was heard.

If Sonic was going to defeat this hedgehog, he needs the power of the Seven Chaos Emeralds and it looks like it would be a race for the emeralds. The blue hedgehog dash towards the pile and zooms straight up into the ceiling arriving at the next floor. He looks both ways before heading to the left, he had to hurry and get the emeralds before that black and white hedgehog got them all.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, more fighting in the next chapters!<strong>

**It's going to be wild, please review and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible.**

**Bye for now.**


	12. Race for the Emeralds Part 2

Sonic the Hedgehog ran down the hallway as fast as he went; he needed to be careful otherwise, he would smack into a wall or door and that would lose precious seconds. Speed and time were of the essences and if that young hedgehog got the emeralds before him who knows what would happen. Sonic was determined not to let that happen.

Suddenly, a scream was heard and sonic pick up the pace, as he rounds the corner, his eyes widen as he sees the black and white hedgehog have a grip on Tails throat with his left hand and the right hand was on the foxes face with Dark Energy starting to form.

"Thanks for the two Chaos Emeralds Tails, I'll make sure to tell Sonic about your death" the young hedgehog smirk.

"TAILS" Sonic shouts as he ran fast as he never run before towards them.

"Who!" the young hedgehog look in time to receive a smash to the face by Sonic fist, releasing Tails from his grip and getting sent a few feet down the hallway.

Sonic looks at Tails as he helps him up "are you okay buddy?" he was concern for his best friend safety.

Tails nods his head "yeah, yeah, I'm fine…but he has two of the Chaos Emeralds right now" he points at the hedgehog that was getting up from the floor.

"Yes, I do," he holds up two of the Chaos Emeralds "your not stopping me Sonic, next stop, third floor where the three Chaos Emeralds wait for me" he grins as he bends his legs and jumps through the ceiling to the next floor.

"No" Sonic rushes towards the hole in the ceiling and jumps through.

Tails stood there while brushing the dust off his legs "it looks like that hedgehog wants the emeralds again; if Sonic going to beat that beast…I need to give him my new prototype invention" he quickly ran back into the room to get whatever that would beat the black and white hedgehog.

* * *

><p><strong>Third floor<strong>

Shade was brushing her dreadlocks with a comb; she was smiling to herself as she thought about her date with Sonic last night. It was really fun; they would have to do it again sometime if there ever was a chance. Of course, there was a small chance if anyone found out Sonic was dating her then the media itself will want a glimpse for a picture.

If any of her friends found out, tension might ensure plus, a certain pink hedgehog with a hammer will get really mad at Sonic and possibly her. Amy Rose is quick-temper sometimes but she does have a heart; but to Shade point of view, it seems Amy is a little bit obsess with Sonic.

"_I wonder if Amy ever gotten mad if Sonic ever date someone else_" she thought to herself until some shouting was heard in the hallway.

Turning around just in time; a blue blur smash through the doorway follow by a crash and familiar looking hedgehog floating into the room.

"There it is, the Silver Chaos Emerald," the black and white hedgehog had an exciting look on his face "four down three to go and thank you Sonic for leaving your Chaos Emerald in your room" he said as he picks up the Silver Emerald

Sonic sat up from the floor he was laying on and rubs his head "why, why are you after the emeralds?" he ask the young hedgehog.

Giving off a grunt, the black and white hedgehog put the emerald away and glares at sonic while folding his arms "you've done well to keep up with me Sonic, but I suppose you deserve to know a little bit what I'm up too" he sighs, not really wanting to tell his entire plan but sometimes, heroes need to know to make things a little more challenging.

Clearing his throat, he looks directly at Sonic with a dark look "the planets in this star system have been in motion for millions of years, once they align together, Something will happen on Angel Island" stating in a cold tone.

"What will happen?"

The young hedgehog looks at the clock that was on a nightstand, it read '11:00am'; it was almost time he had to hurry.

"One hour left, your not stopping me Sonic and I'm not telling you anything more," he raise his right palm at the blue hedgehog as Dark Energy starts to form "your death will surely break your friends hearts and drive the entire planet into depression; OW" he felt something hit in the back of the head.

Turning around, he saw Shade with her leech Blade pointed at his chest "You, echidna!" something hit him in the back, sending him out of the room and into the hallway while also knocking the Silver Chaos Emerald from him.

"Sonic" Shade walk over to the blue hedgehog and help him up.

"Thanks Shade," he thank as he brush some dust off his cool looking quills "it seems that kid, doesn't want to give up" he looks at her.

"You got that right," she nods her head while handing him the silver Emerald "here, it might help against that young hedgehog" she said.

Sonic gave a nod while looking at the Chaos Emerald "thanks," he then looks at her "you should hurry up, don't want to miss the party don't we" Sonic gave a cheeky grin.

Shade smile back "just make sure you save some room for me, because I'm one heck of a fighter while moving around" giving him a flirty wink.

"Cool, lets hope he's standing before I beat the stuffing out of him" Sonic replies with a slyest grin and thumbs up as he dashes out of the room leaving Shade to wonder.

"_Sonic, how are you able to get a girls attention?"_

* * *

><p>Fighting was heard in the hallway as Sonic manage to catch up to the black and white hedgehog that was fighting Shadow and Knuckles who manage to trace the Chaos Energy from the young hedgehog.<p>

"Yo, Shadow and Knuckles" Sonic calls out as he joins the fray by giving the black and white hedgehog a kick to the chest. The azure hedgehog lands on his feet and turns around to see Knuckles having one hand on the wall while the other was on his chest. Shadow was on the floor clutching his chest while on one knee.

"Nice…of you…to join…the party…faker" Shadow said in between breathes.

"Glad you guys manage to save some room for me" Sonic replies as he looks at Knuckles.

"Yeah and that having to retrieve the Chaos Emeralds" Knuckles said as he looks at Sonic.

"Don't worry Knucklehead, I'm here now and we can show this kid what we're made of; plus," he rubs his chin while grinning at Knuckles "Tails told me something"

"Don't say it Sonic" Knuckles knew what he was going to say and didn't want to hear it.

"Oh, by the fact you lost the Master Emerald again" Sonic tease with a cheeky smile.

It made the red echidna all furious now but he then remember something and it was perfect to counter Sonic teasing "oh is that so, what about the fact you have gain Shade attention over the last several years" he says while folding his arms.

"What's that suppose to mean" Sonic ask with an annoying look.

Knuckles shrugs his Shoulders "if you've got feelings for her, that's good…but how you would respond?" he gave him a curious look.

"Your point"

Before Knuckles could answer; Shadow grab his dreadlocks "look Knuckles, you two can discuss what was lost and who loves who, but right now, that hedgehog escape and if he gets the last two emeralds then we're screwed," Shadow explain as he lets go of his dreadlocks "now, lets go get the last two emeralds" he pulls out his green Chaos Emerald and raises it above them shouting Chaos Control as they disappear in a flash of blue light.

* * *

><p><strong>More fighting in the next Chapter<strong>

**And can I have some reviews please.**

**Bye for now.**


	13. Race for the Emeralds Part 3

Amy Rose was in her hotel room, sitting at a desk looking at the two Chaos Emeralds she had. They glow bright enough to possibly light up the entire room. It was all peace and quiet for her; the only way for it to be perfect was if Sonic was with her.

"_I wonder what he's doing right now?" _she sighs to herself until a blue flash of light appear above the table and Sonic and Knuckles landed on the table; breaking it in the process before landing on the floor.

"Sonic, oh I'm so happy to see you" she gave him a hug.

"I'm sure you are" Sonic sarcastically replied while not returning the hug.

Shadow himself lands on the floor with his shoes "good, we've made it before that,!" his widens as he takes a good look around Amy hotel room; what he saw was awkward and creepy "uh, Sonic, why is there a lot of stuff that has you on it?" the ultimate life form nervously ask.

"What do you mean Shadow?" Sonic got up as Amy let go of him; he looks around to see lots of stuff that had him and his name on it. He slaps his forehead and shakes his head; Sonic has known Amy over the last few years and she's been a good friend, but seeing this now…it might be a reason why Amy is trying to him to love her back.

Knuckles shake his head while brushing some dust off "guys, we've got more important things to do than look around," he then looks at Amy "we need the Chaos Emeralds?" he ask as Amy look at him.

"Why do you need them?" she ask as she pull the emeralds away.

"We just need them"

"Why?"

Shadow interrupts Knuckles; clearing his throat he glances at the red echidna then at Amy "long story short, that black and white hedgehog is back and he wants the seven chaos emeralds" he explain as he held his hand for Amy to give him the Chaos Emeralds.

"Well then, let him come to us…beside," she pick up her hammer as she looks at Sonic "I'm going to make sure that kid doesn't say I'm obsess with my Sonic," she smile evilly as Sonic back away from her towards the door as Amy now gives him a worried look "Sonic, what's wrong" she ask.

"Uh, nothing" he reaches for the door handle, turns it, and opens the door and turns around with eyes widen to come face-to-face with none other than…Shade.

"S-Shade, w-what are you…doing here?" he nervously as ask as Shade was giving him a flirty smile with flirty look while her hands were behind her back.

"I was on my way up here to tell Amy that we need the chaos Emeralds from her…but, it looks like you got here before me" she now folds her arms while still giving him that flirty look.

"Shade why are looking at me like that?" he was nervous now.

Shrugging her shoulders "no reason" she gave him a wink as Sonic scratch the back of his head nervously smiling. Despite Shade giving him that flirty look, he was cool with it; though he didn't want to admit it.

Some clapping was heard follow by some footsteps.

Sonic and Shade turn to the direction to see the black and white hedgehog a few feet from them, clapping his hands. He had a smirk on his face "it's a pleasure to see you again echidna" the young hedgehog said.

"Pleasure all yours I'm sure" Shade said as she got into combat along with Sonic.

"Strange, where are the rest of your friends?"

"Right here" Knuckles said as he pushes Sonic out of the way while coming out of the hotel room along with Shadow and Amy.

"Ah, the guardian returns along with Shadow and that pink hedgehog," he smirks as he notices the final two Chaos Emeralds in Amy hand "perfect, if you want the emeralds I have…then I'll wait for all of you downstairs" he grins as he disappears in a flash of blue light.

The heroes look at each other; it was time to beat this young hedgehog once and for all.

"Alright guys and girls, let show that kid a lesson he'll never forget" Sonic said out loud.

"Right" Knuckles, Shade and Amy replies, expect Shadow who gave off a simple 'humph'.

"What wrong Shadow?" Sonic ask.

"Were going to need Tails with us if we're going to defeat that young hedgehog" Shadow calmly replied while his arms were folded.

"Good point"

Sonic, Knuckles, Shade and Amy went to go get Tails as Shadow watch them leave.

"_Good, now with them finding Tails…I can take care of this myself" _

He pulls out his Green Chaos Emerald and shouts 'Chaos Control' as he teleports downstairs to do battle with the black and white hedgehog.

It was time to defeat him once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, big fighting in the next chapters.<strong>

**Wonder who will win, have to wait and find out?**

**Please review and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible.**


	14. Race for the Emeralds Part 4 Final

The black and white hedgehog stood at the entrance of the hotel with his eyes close and arms cross while having the hood of his cloak over his head. He was waiting for Sonic and his friends to come to him; the Seven Chaos Emeralds were within his grasp, he definitely needed them.

"_I'm not going to lose them this time"_

He wants the emeralds and he would do anything to get them, even if it meant destroying a couple of Sonics friends. Of course, there was another reason he wants the emeralds back.

"_Shadow, that black hedgehog, he has infinite Chaos energy within himself I want to see it; plus, he deserve payback for making a mockery of me last time," _opening his eyes, he sees the clock ahead from him, it read '11:15am', there was only forty-five minutes, he had to hurry _"almost there, come on you guys, where are you?" _his answer was given as a blue light appear and disappear, revealing Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Shadow" the young hedgehog said in a dark low voice.

"I'm here for the Chaos Emeralds; give them back before you get hurt again" he calmly ask, hoping to end this peaceful.

"Don't bother hedgehog," the black and white hedgehog points at Shadow "I know about much about Sonic, Tails and Knuckle" he smirks as he snaps his fingers as the three Chaos Emeralds appear and circle around "plus, the emeralds have shown me much about you Shadow" his smirks grew.

"How do you…know much about me?" Shadow cautiously asks.

The young hedgehog smirk evilly as he points at Shadow "you couldn't save everyone in your past when the human military storm your home all those years ago" he watches Shadow clench his left fist.

"Don't…you…dare" Shadow threaten the hedgehog; he didn't want his dark past to brought up at a time like this after pledging himself to move on from it.

"Don't, what…the fact you had kill off your entire Black Arms siblings and murdering your biological father that help create you…I see why not it's a big deal, but then again," his face to a frown "you completed your purpose when created, now your working for the humans that storm home all those years ago, how weak" he throws his hand in the air.

"Even if you know much about my past…I've move on and that topic about Black Doom and his army, they were threatening to destroy my planet"

The black and white hedgehog closes his eyes, shakes his head and opens up his eyes "yes they were and I'm sure they had good reason in doing so" he looks away from Shadow.

"What"

"Have you ever thought about reason?"

"What're you talking about?"

"You don't have to know, Shadow…not that you'll want too or even care, besides that's all in the past; in fact let's just drop the topic right now"

"I was hoping you would say that" Shadow said.

"I did and now, I'm going to take your Chaos Emerald," he raise his right arm, palm pointed at Shadow as Dark Energy form "whatever the cost" he shoots the energy at him as Shadow fires his Chaos Spear. The two attacks collide, creating a small explosion while the two hedgehogs disappear and reappear in the air punching and kicking each other.

Shadow deliver several punches to the young hedgehog follow by a kick to the gut, but they were all block as the black and white hedgehog return several blows to Shadow face. He then reels his fist back and delivers a critical blow to the ultimate life form jaw; sending Shadow to the floor.

The black and white hedgehog disappears and reappears with his right foot forward and smashing it into Shadow face while in the air sending the hedgehog over the counter. Putting his feet on the ground, the young hedgehog puts his right palm forward as Dark Energy forms.

"You've got much to learn Shadow," he shoots it towards Shadow and a small explosion blows dust everywhere "the ultimate life, ha," he waves his hand in mockery "maybe I should call you the weakest life form" he mock as a blue light appear from behind, causing him to turn around and get a fist to the face by Shadow, sending him across the room and into a wall.

"Weakest life form," Shadow said with a laugh "I think you're the weakest life form around here kid" Shadow mock back at the young hedgehog.

The black and white hedgehog climbs out of the wall and lands on his feet while brushing the dust off his cloak "why mock me Shadow, after all," he glares at him "you couldn't save your special friend all those years ago" he starts to see shadow clench his teeth.

"I thought you would drop the topic" Shadow said through his teeth while his arms shake.

"Decide to bring it back up…you just don't want to admit it that you couldn't save her" the black and white hedgehog mock.

"Don't…tempt me…into…killing you" Shadow threatens; he was on the verge taking off his inhibitor rings.

"If she was ever revive Shadow, I will do the most pleasure in taking her away from you"

"Why you" he was about take off his inhibitor rings when he suddenly saw Sonic enter the room.

"Yo Shadow, chill out" the blue hedgehog said as he tosses him a Chaos Emerald.

"Humph," Shadow replies as he catches the Chaos Emerald in his left hand "are Tails and the others on there way down?" he ask Sonic while staring back at the black and white hedgehog.

"They'll be here any minute, I decide to proceed ahead and join you since you weren't with us looking for Tails"

"Humph"

"Anyway," Sonic the Hedgehog looks at the black and white hedgehog and points at him "I don't know what you're up too kid, but whatever 'Reborn' is and if it has something to do with the planets then we will stop you" Sonic stated.

"Reborn?" Shadow question as he look at Sonic.

"I don't know what it is; but if it has something to do with the Chaos Emeralds and this kid is attacking us and taking the seven chaos emeralds then it can't be good"

"If it's not good, then it's a good reason to beat some sense into him"

"You've got a point right there" Sonic grin

"What do you want to do?" Shadow ask

"Hey, lets try our Light Speed Attack" Sonic suggestion as he look at Shadow.

"You always have to surprise me blue hedgehog" Shadow chuckle

They stare at the black and white hedgehog for a moment before spinning up there attack as white light starts to glow around them.

"What now?" the black and white hedgehog questions as Sonic and Shadow stop spinning and had white Auras surrounding them.

"Shall we get going?"

"Blast Away"

And the two heroes starting running around the entire lobby trying to get the black and white hedgehog confuse. It was working; the young hedgehog was looking around as the white lights were making him dizzy.

"What's going on here; how can they be this fast" his answer was given as Sonic kick the hedgehog in the back sending him spinning through the air and into the hallway. He quickly dash to the other end and reel his fist back and driving hit forward, sending the young hedgehog back into the lobby.

"Too easy" Sonic grins as he dashes back towards the lobby rejoining the party.

The black and white hedgehog was back in the lobby before getting kick in the back by Shadow and sent through the ceiling. The black hedgehog follows him through all the holes before reaching the roof and heading outside. He went high enough pass the black and white hedgehog and brought his shoes down on top of him, sending the creature back to the lobby where Sonic was.

"It's the bottom of the ninth," Sonic smirk as he looks up "bases are loaded, two outs and two strikes, Sonic the hedgehog makes his appearance while waiting for that kid to come down," he watches the young hedgehog coming down "it all depends on this last spin, can he do it" he gets on knee and hops into the air while at the same time doing a spin-dash. His spin-dash makes direct contact with the black and white hedgehog sending him through the ceiling creating another hole in the process and outside over the parking lot and into the street.

"And its good, Sonic beats the hedgehog, Sonics number one," he cheers to himself as he does a back flip "and I always will be" he grins while doing his trademark pose and waving his finger as the white aura disappears.

Shadow and Sonic did it; they've finally beaten the hedgehog. He looks down and sees the final Chaos Emeralds the creature had. He picks them up just in time to hear his name get call by a familiar voice.

"_Not now, please"_

He felt two arms wrap around him and it was too tight.

"Oh Sonic, you finally beat him"

He recognized that voice "yes Amy, I did…can you…ack" he felt himself get squeeze tighter.

"Now you and I can finally get married and live happily ever" Amy smile as she hugs him tighter.

"_I doubt it"_

"Hey Sonic got girls hanging around ya" Someone joke.

Sonic turns around to see Knuckles, Shade and Tails.

"No…Amy…too tight" he begged for air.

"Oh Sorry" She lets go of him.

Sonic the Hedgehog breathes air as Shadow wraps in to join the group "where are the emeralds?' Shadow asks.

"I got them that kid…is outside, I think"

"Good we might have to face him again"

"Why"

Shadow points at the black and white hedgehog that was at the entrance; with an angry look on his face as blood streams down from his head. A dark aura surrounds the young hedgehog; he really wanted those Emeralds and now he was going to get them no matter what.

"Those Emeralds are MINE" he snarls at the group as he disappears in a blue light before reappearing in front of Amy and driving his right fist into her face, sending her into a wall; he then right-kicks Sonic into the cheekbone sending him to the floor which also knock the emeralds out of his hands while dodging a punch from Shadow. He grabs the ultimate life forms arm and twists his hand.

Shadow shouts out in pain while getting several blows to the face before getting left-kick across the head and sent to the floor which causes his emeralds to get knock out of his hands as well.

The black and white hedgehog quickly does a ninety degree turn and fires a crimson electric spear at the ground where Knuckles, Shade and Tails were. The explosion sent them in different directions.

The young hedgehog looks at the Emeralds that were on the floor and snaps his right fingers. The Seven Chaos Emeralds floats above the ground for a second before heading toward him. He grabs the seven emeralds and puts them away.

"Alright, time to gets the hell out of this city" he said to himself as he dashes out of the hotel.

Everyone quickly gets up and notices the Chaos Emeralds were gone.

"The Emeralds" they all shouted.

"It looks like we got to go after him" Sonic said as he looks at Shadow.

"Good, I hope you're up for another round Sonic" Shadow replies back.

"Hey, remember who your talking too" Sonic replies back in defense.

"Then lets go" Shadow announce to the group.

And our heroes ran out of the hotel and went in pursuit of the black and white hedgehog to retrieve the Seven Chaos Emeralds from him.

* * *

><p><strong>More fighting in the next Chapter<strong>

**Please review and the next chapter will be up as soon as possible.**


	15. Locating the Hedgehog

The black and white hedgehog ran as fast as he could down the street with his dark aura still surrounding him. He finally got all Seven Chaos Emeralds and now he was in a rush to get away from Sonic and his friends. Taking a moment to stop, he stop to look up at a tall building to see a clock way at the top that read '11:40am'; only twenty minutes left until noon. It was almost time, he had to hurry and get the Emeralds to a safe distance.

"Hmm" he looks backs from where he came from and senses some familiar energy coming his way.

"_Don't heroes ever give up,"_ he dashes down another street to his right as the Chaos Energy pump right through him _"I've went through blood and sweat just to get these Emeralds from them…If I've got to use them as a last option, then I will" _he pick up the pace before going into a Sonic Boom.

"_I've been through too much in my life," _he looks down at the street while running with a worried look on his face _"betrayed, forgotten, abandon and left behind…no one cares; only certain friends can understand my pain…this planet, these people," _he lifts his head to look at the humans he passes by _"they are splintered, can't they understand peoples problems or is rage and fighting the only way to solve things," _he shakes his head in disappointment _"I guess rage and fighting are the only answer to them" _he continues running down the street.

He was prepared to take on the heroes; all he had to do was wait for the countdown to end. Noticing a highway up ahead, he takes it there for the final battle.

* * *

><p>Sonic was running down the street as Tails was flying next to him. They weren't with the others because Tails had suggested splitting up to look for the black and white hedgehog; it was perfect for Sonic since it would cover more ground. Although a couple of his friends had disagree on it; Knuckles wanted to go look for the Master Emerald instead and Amy wanted Sonic to go with her.<p>

"_At least Shadow and Shade agreed to the plan and I'm sure Amy is furious for me running out on her," _he grins at that thought, wishing he could see her face _"better to go with Tails than her" _he looks at Tails who was holding on to a golden ring that was glowing.

"Yo Tails," he calls getting his attention "what's that thing you got right there" he nods at the small-medium size ring.

"This is my new invention Sonic" Tails replies.

"What is it?"

"You'll see"

Sonic shrugged his shoulders and kept on running.

* * *

><p>"SONIC" a familiar angry voice shouts out.<p>

Shade shakes her head while her arms are cross "Amy, why are you upset at Sonic?" she calmly ask while hiding her smile behind the battle mask she was wearing to cover her face just in case they ran into the black and white hedgehog.

"Because Shade, I don't him getting hurt" Amy replies while not looking at her.

"Why"

"Because, I know he cares about me"

Rolling her eyes and sighing "are you sure?' Shade asks.

"Yep"

"Alright then" Shade didn't bother asking her anymore question; besides, Amy will never know about Sonic and her dating last night.

"A-ha, Sonic there you" she waves her hammer in the air and ran towards the hedgehog.

Shade notices this "Amy wait" she tried calling her name but it fell on deaf ears as a loud whack was heard follow by screaming from Amy and finally some shouting from a black hedgehog.

"That was Shadow" Shade mumble to herself!

She ran over to them and saw Knuckles restraining Amy from Shadow.

"What's with her" Shadow said as he rubs his head from the hit he got from the hammer.

"She's tick off at Sonic for going with Tails" Shade replies as she walks over to his side.

"I see why she mistakes me for looking like Sonic"

"Almost Shadow," Knuckles replies as he looks at Shade "we saw the black and white hedgehog heading for the highway"

"GOOD," Amy shouts as she breaks out of Knuckles grip "I'm going to teach that brat a lesson for telling me I'm obsess with my Sonic and I'm NOT" she screams as she runs down the street towards the highway.

Shade, Knuckles and Shadow watch her go at full speed.

"Is she always like this Knuckles" Shade look at him.

"Not really Shade, her temper only gets to her with someone threatens the blue hedgehog or if another girl flirts with him" Knuckles replies with is his arms cross.

"What if…another girl dates him?" she cautiously ask.

"Why" he looks at her.

Before Shade could reply, Shadow clears his throat "we can talk about Amy and Sonic another time, now, come, lets get to the highway before that hedgehog gets clear of the city and escapes with the emeralds"

Both echidnas replied with a nod to the Ultimate Life Form and the three of them headed to the highway.

Whatever the black and white hedgehog was up too, it wasn't going to happen. It was time to end this once and for all.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, it's time for the final battle.<strong>

**What will happen? Who will win? Will Amy teach the hedgehog a painful lesson? Will Sonic and Tails get there in time to join the party?**

**All the answers will be in the remaining Chapters**.

**Please review and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible. **


	16. Highway Chase Part 1

The black and white hedgehog was running on the highway as fast as he could, with all seven Chaos Emeralds finally acquired, he had to wait for the countdown to get too Zero. For it would be the only way for his plan to proceed. The waiting game was the most boring game ever and he had too waited it out.

"_If time would go faster then I wouldn't have this problem" _

Hopping the roof of a car that was going down the highway, he bends his legs and uses all the pressure in them to hop onto the roof of a bus that was in front of the car. He wipes his forehead, relieve that he made it on top of the bus.

"_Now to enjoy the ride and wait for the countdown to get too noon" _he smiles to himself as his cloak waves through the air as he stood on the bus watching the cars in the other lane go by.

However, the moment was short live as a high-pitch scream was heard, causing him to turn around and dodges just in time from a hammer swing. He figure who it was and smirk.

"_Ah, the pink girl has found me" _he points at Amy who had her hammer at the ready; plus, an angry look on her face with fire in her eyes. He waves his finger at her while chuckling.

"So one of you found me…I'm surprise you would risk your life in this traffic," he points at all the cars that were around them "are you doing all this to stop me or just doing this all for Sonic" he mocks her while shaking his head and crossing his arms.

"I'll show you who I'm doing this for," she says to the black and white hedgehog before rushing over to swings her hammer at him but misses as the young hedgehog disappears in a blue light; turning around, she sees him waving at her "stand still and fight me you coward" she runs towards him and swings her hammer only to miss again as the black and white hedgehog jumps in the air and lands on her head before bending his legs and jumping off of Amy that knock her to the roof.

Landing on one foot and having his right knee on the bus while his right hand was on the metal and his left hand was on his left knee. He shakes his head in disappointment while staring straight ahead into traffic.

"Amy, was it, can you even fight or is that hammer all you got, besides I'm sure you're just fighting for Sonic…you want him in your life, but that will never happagh" something hits in the back of the head, he rubs it while turning around to receive a fist to the jaw by Amy.

She gave him another one and another one and another one before right-kicking him across the face and grabbing his neck before delivering a direct blow too his face sending him off the bus and into the back windshield of another car.

"I can fight with my hands too, you little brat" she picks up her hammer while at the same time, the black and white hedgehog climbs out of the windshield as the black aura surrounds him.

He levitates in the air while moving at the same time "okay girl, it's on now" he fires a dark energy at her but surprisingly, she swings her hammer at the energy ball sending it back too the hedgehog as he dodges it while clenching his teeth together.

"_I don't know how she did that…but I'm not letting her mock me" _he disappears in a blue light and reappears further down the highway.

Raising his right palm in the air, dark electricity sparks around his glove as a dark energy ball grew large in the air. When it got large enough, he fires it at the highway, watching it explode in the process when it made direct contact with the ground.

Amy sees the dark explosion and jumps off the bus just in time as cars go flying over the transport. She lands on a sidewalk that was part of the bridge and rubs her head. Getting in up, she sees the black and white hedgehog glaring at her for a moment before he took off downs the highway through the air.

"_Just what is this kid doing?" _she thought to herself, she knew she couldn't face him alone. She needed Sonic; just thinking his name made her think about the blue hedgehog.

While she was thinking about the blue hedgehog, three gusts of wind pass by her as they went after the black and white hedgehog.

* * *

><p><strong>More fighting in the next chapter<strong>

**Please review and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible.**

**Bye for now.**


	17. Highway Chase Part 2

Shadow the Hedgehog dash down the highway at a fast pace; the black and white hedgehog wasn't too far ahead. He could see him; but not that close. Shadow already had too jumped over a part of the highway that was broken by the hedgehog. He wonders if the two echidnas had managed to make it too.

Taking a glance over his shoulder, he only saw Shade, who was only a few feet behind him.

"_Looks Knuckles couldn't jump that far, he could've at least glide…bah, I don't have time to figure stuff out" _

Shadow took his right fist and brought it to the left shoulder as electric sparks crack around his glove _"take this brat" _he throws his right hand forward, firing his Chaos Spear at the black and white hedgehog. It looks like the attack would actually hit him, but Shadows eyes widen as he saw the young hedgehog fire off a black flame towards his own attack. The two attacks collided, creating a small explosion follow by smoke, blinding Shadow from his enemy.

"_Damn it" _he suddenly felt himself get thrown back by another attack; his back hit something sending him onto the pavement of the highway.

"You can't catch me Shadow, I hold all the emeralds and there's nothing you can do to stop me"

Shadow grunted as he heard the young hedgehog mocking him with a laugh. Shaking his head, he got to see what he hit, only to see it was Shade.

"You alright?" he ask, helping Shade to her feet.

"Yes I'm fine…that hedgehog seems to never give up" she replies while looking down the highway.

"You got that right" Shadow agreed with her.

"I think I've got an Idea to get close to him…but I need your help with your Chaos Control"

"Tell me what I've got to do"

* * *

><p><strong>Down the highway<strong>

The black and white hedgehog was going all out by any means to escape from the city. There was no way he would allow the heroes to win; retrieving the Chaos Emeralds and fighting Sonic and his friends were the hard part and a pain in the neck. Nothing was going to stop him; nothing and no one will stop him.

"_It's almost time" _he smirks not knowing someone was dropping in on him.

"Hey kid" a familiar female voice said cause the hedgehog to look up, only to get smack down in the face by Shade fist. The blow sent the black and white hedgehog downward but once he got close to the bottom, Shadow sudden appear and kick him right in the face, sending the young hedgehog further down the highway.

Shade and Shadow reappeared where the hedgehog was going to land; when he got close enough, they

Jumped in the air and elbow the hedgehog in the jaw with there knees; sending him in the air. Shadow disappeared in a blue light and reappeared high in the sky, but the black and white hedgehog saw this and disappears in a blue light.

"Where are you?" shadow looks around for a moment before looking up to get smash in the face by the hedgehog. The blow sent him down into the ground and crashing into the road below!

"Too easy" the black and white hedgehog said to himself with a smile before something in the back.

He spins through the air and land on his back "Damn it" he shouts out as he feels the pain in his back.

"Oh it's not that bad" a blue hedgehog said before spin-dashing into the hedgehog, sending him back a few more feet; which also cause the Seven Chaos Emeralds to fly out.

"No"

"There they are" Sonic points out as he runs over to the emeralds.

"Stay away from them…I won't let you stop, what I've been trying to do" the black and white hedgehog threaten as he fires a dark energy at Sonic.

The blue hedgehog rolls his eyes "I've seen that attack before" sonic said as he kicks the energy at the young hedgehog.

"Sonic"

Sonic turns around to see Tails next him "yeah buddy, what's up"

"We should probably get the emeralds out of here"

"Good Idea, Tails" he runs over to them and picks them up and returns to Tails and hands several to him.

"What about Shadow and Shade" Tails ask as he looks over to them to see Shade helping Shadow up.

"I'm sure they can handle themselves"

"Alright then, lets get these Emeralds to safety"

Sonic nods his head and takes off down the highway at Super Sonic Speed with Tails right behind him while spinning his tails in the air. They zoomed by the black and white hedgehog who was getting up.

He felt the Chaos Energy go through him as it passes by; it really made him angry now that Sonic and Tails got the Seven Chaos Emeralds now. He wasn't going to let them get away, those emeralds will be his.

"That's the final straw…No More Mercy" he snarls for a moment before roaring to the sky as the dark aura surrounds him once again and he dashes down the highway in pursuit of Sonic and Tails.

Shadow and Shade saw what happen.

"We better stop him before he gets the emeralds again" Shadow said to Shade.

"Right, lets go" she replies.

And they take off down the highway, to stop the black and white hedgehog from reaching Sonic and Tails.

* * *

><p><strong>More fighting in the next chaper.<strong>

**Just be patient **


	18. Highway Chase Part 3 Final

The black and white hedgehog sped down the highway as fast as he went; he was beyond frustrated, he was pissed off that Sonic and Tails took the emeralds from him. They weren't going to get away with this, he needed the emeralds and time wasn't on his side now. Why do things have to be so difficult?

"_Not only that"_

Taking a glance over his shoulder; he notices a black streak gaining up on him.

"_I don't have time for this"_

When the black streak got closer, the young hedgehog quickly turn around and shot his right arm forward to hit but the attack was block by Shadow who was the black streak. The ultimate life form uses his free to deliver a couple of punches to the black and white hedgehogs face.

While shadow was running and punching at the same time; he looks up at Shade who was on his back.

"Do it Shade"

"Roger that" she replies as she hops onto the young hedgehog back and put her hands on his quills.

"Get off of me lady" the young hedgehog spat.

"Calm down kid…you're in way over your head" she raises her right fist and brought it down onto his head follow by her left fist and right fist.

Shadow joins the party by doing an upper kick with his left knee and right kick to the cheek bone with his shoe. He was not holding back neither was Shade; they show this kid the true meaning of pain when causing destruction to their planet when taking the Chaos Emeralds.

"_I need those Emeralds," _the young hedgehog thought as got kick by Shadow and sent a few feet down the highway _"they're in my way…I need to get too Sonic and Tails" _he tries to get up, but something hard hits him in the face, sending him down the highway again.

He tries to get up again, buy something punches him in the face.

"_Looks like they caught up too me"_

He looks up to get smack in the face by a hammer.

"_Ignorant girl…stupid red echidna"_

He slides across the pavement and crashes into the wall.

Shadow and Shade saw what had happen.

"Knuckles and Amy, nice of you guys to finally show-up" Shade said as he she and Shadow went to join them.

"It was nothing" Amy replies.

"Thanks for saving some fun for us" Knuckles said as he smashes his fist together.

"Alright, with you two here…we can finally teach this kid a lesson" Shadow said as the four them got ready for combat.

"Where's Sonic?" Amy asks Shadow.

The ultimate life form rolls his eyes "he's further down the highway with Tails…and they got the seven chaos emeralds…!"

"Which will soon mine," the black and white hedgehog finish as the dark aura surrounds him once more while a sneer look was on his face "four against one…no fair and don't have time for creatures like you guys" he jumps in the air for a second and fires several Dark Energies onto the pavement. When they made direct contact onto the pavement, it created shockwaves that went straight towards the team.

Easily the team dodges the attack but the young hedgehog took opportunity of this to get a move on once more by dashing down the highway; however, Shadow saw this and went after him leaving the others in his dust to catch up.

* * *

><p><strong>Down the highway<strong>

Sonic and Tails were speeding down the highway as fast they can; Sonic was running and Tails was flying while spinning his tails.

"I hope our friends doing okay" Tails was a little worried, ever since they fought that hedgehog a couple days ago things have been hectic that day and today.

"Relax buddy, Shadow and Shade can take care of themselves" he look at him with a smile on his face.

"I don't know Sonic, I mean, what is that hedgehog after or what does want?"

"Reborn" Sonic simply said.

"Huh, what's Reborn?"

"I don't know," Sonic shrugs his shoulders "but that hedgehog told me it has something to do with the planets aligning together and something is suppose to happen on Angel Island" he stares straight ahead.

Silence came for a moment before Tails spoke up.

"Anything else he told you"

Sonic shakes his head no.

"Well whatever it is, we should look into this once we get out of the city"

"Right, if this 'Reborn' isn't good then we need to stop it...woah," Sonic sees a yellow electric spear go by him; taking a look back over his shoulder he sees Shadow and the black and white hedgehog firing energy attacks at each other while also running.

"Looks we got a fight coming in" Sonic said to Tails as he skids to a stops, turns around and runs towards the black and white hedgehog.

He sees the young hedgehog turn around with eyes widen for a moment before they went to an evil look with an evil grin. The hedgehog picks up the pace towards the blue hedgehog.

"_Sweet, head-on collision"_

Sonic ran faster to hit the black and white hedgehog head-on.

When they got within a few feet of each other, the young hedgehog disappears in a blue light.

"What the!" Sonic looks around to see where he only to run into someone!

The head-on collision sent him and whoever he hit down the highway a bit before smashing into the wall.

"Ow, my head," Sonic shakes his head and rubs it before getting up to see who he hit, which didn't surprise him "Shadow, watch where you're going" Sonic said.

"Why don't you watch where your going" Shadow shot back.

"Hey, calm down, its now like-!" a scream got Sonic attention as he saw his best friend in the grip of the black and white hedgehog while several chaos emeralds circle around him.

He shouts out Tails name while running towards them.

"Not this time"

The black and white hedgehog turns towards Sonic and throws Tails at him when he got close enough.

Sonic catches his best friend but it also causes his Chaos Emeralds to drop to the ground.

"Finally," the black and white hedgehog snaps his finger causing the emeralds to come over to him "they're back in my possession…too bad for you Sonic…but its time for this city to wipe off the map" he announces.

"No" Sonic runs towards the hedgehog and tries to kick him but misses as he disappears in a blue light. He looks around for a bit before looking up to see the black and white hedgehog high in the sky.

"_Damn it, this isn't going to end well"_

"Sonic"

"Tails" he saw him come over to him and put the small-medium size in his hand. He looks at it for a moment before looking at Tails.

"Use it, it will help you"

"How"

"I've been running some tests on the Chaos Emeralds over the last year and I've figured out how to easily harness them" Tails kept on rambling about it but Sonic was ignoring him.

"_Chaos Emeralds…hmm, did Tails put some Chaos Energy into this thing…well, lets see if he did…if so, then it's the only chance I've got"_

He closes his hand around the ring and closes his eyes as his body starts to glow.

* * *

><p><strong>Up in the sky<strong>

The black and white hedgehog glares down at the city.

"_Such fools…the end has come"_

He raises his right hand as the Chaos Emeralds circle around him…Dark Energy pour right into his hand creating a big Dark Energy ball that would simply destroy the city.

"_Nothing can stop me!"_

Out of the corner of his eyes, he notices a bright yellow coming towards him at full speed.

"What is that thing?"

His answer was given with a powerful punch to the jaw, sending him away from the energy ball that now hung in the air. He stops in mid-air and saw what hit him.

"NO"

Oh yes, the person that hit was none other than…Super Sonic.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter will feature Sonic is his Super form along with more fighting.<strong>

**So be patient.**


	19. Final Showdown Part 1

**Alright, time for the showdown**

* * *

><p>The black and white hedgehog growls out loud for Sonic to hear; he couldn't believe this Sonic had transformed into his Super form, which means he had the advantage with the Chaos Energy because his heart was pure. So close, so close to reaching his objective and now he needs to beat Sonic once again.<p>

"_Agh, there isn't much time left…I'm not going to loose…NO, I won't loose" _he grits his teeth as the dark aura surrounds him.

"Sonic, I've come this far and I won't allow you to stop me" he points at the golden hedgehog who him a simple smirk.

The young hedgehog raise an eyebrow "why are you smirking?" he asks.

Sonic looks directly at him "kid, there's more to life than using your powers for Destruction and whatever this Reborn is…I'll make sure it will never happen" he grips his hands into a fist.

"Then try and stop me Sonic?"

"With pleasure"

Sonic smirk changes to a grin as he disappears in a white light and reappears in front of the young hedgehog to do a head butt to his face sending them through the air and sonic starts punching the hedgehog everywhere before smashing his forehead with his left fist.

"Here we go"

Sonic disappears in a white light and reappears back on the bridge to reel his right arm back and drive forward into the black and white hedgehogs face, sending him down the street. A golden aura surrounds sonic as he takes flight and flies towards the black and white hedgehog and starts punching him again before kicking him upward toward the sky.

"Alright"

Sonic disappears in a white light and reappears high enough in the sky to smash his shoes on the hedgehog head. He watches as the hedgehog heads back towards the ground only to land on his feet while cracking the pavement beneath it.

"_Time to take it up a notch" _Sonic thought, he raises his right hand and a blue light of energy appears.

"Super Sonic Wind"

He fires the attack at the black and white hedgehog.

The young hedgehog looks up in time with eyes widen to see the energy attack coming towards him. He dodges it as it creates a small explosion behind him. With teeth grinding and him growling he raise both of his hands in the direction Sonic was to charge his own attack. Red static cackle around his glove as a crimson electric spear was formed.

"Death Strike"

He fires it at Sonic.

Seeing this Sonic counters with his Super Sonic Spin dash; sending several shockwaves towards the electric spear. The two attacks collide creating a small explosion with smoke spreading everywhere causing the golden hedgehog to shield his eyes for a moment.

When the smoke clear, he looks in the direction to see the black and white hedgehog flying towards him with an angry look. When he got close, Sonic dodge a punch and kick while blocking and trying to attack at the same time. He just smiles while seeing the anger in the young hedgehogs' eyes.

"Come on…is that the best you got?" Sonic mock him while watching the young hedgehog get even more angrier before getting kick in the stomach by his two feet sending the golden hedgehog through the air.

Sonic spin dashes to regain his position a few away from the hedgehog "heh, not bad kid, not bad at all" he grins as a yellow aura surrounds him.

The black and white hedgehog was beyond angry now _"quit calling me a KID" _he didn't like Sonic calling him that and now he was going to show true pain.

"I'll send you straight to hell" a dark aura surrounds the black and white hedgehog.

The two hedgehogs stared down each other for a moment before charging at each other. Their auras collided creating a shockwave through the sky.

Sonic was still grinning while the black and white hedgehog was still gritting his teeth.

The two struggle for a few more moments before another explosion took place vaporizing there auras and the two of them started punching and kicking each other to see which one would have the advantage.

* * *

><p><strong>Down on the street<strong>

Tails hands were clasp together as he watches the Sonic fight the hedgehog. Shadow arms were cross and eyes were close; he somehow knew Sonic would get the job done, he always does.

"Sonic has improved a lot over the years" Shadow said while not opening his eyes or looking at Tails.

"Yes, he has" Tails replies while looking at Shadow.

"_Shadow, Tails" _a voice calls out.

Tails turn around to see Amy running up to him with Shade and Knuckles right behind her.

"Where's Sonic?" She quickly asks him.

Tails simply points in the direction where the battle was happening.

"Come on Sonic, you can beat him" she calls out.

Shade and Knuckles look over at Shadow who had his eyes close.

"Hey Shadow, aren't you going to watch the fight?" Knuckles ask.

Shadow said nothing to Knuckles.

"Hey Shadow answer me"

Shade pushes Knuckles aside "Shadow, does Sonic have the advantage to beat that kid?" she asks the black hedgehog.

Shadow opens his eyes and looks up at the battle "I don't know Shade, but…it seems Sonic isn't using Chaos Emeralds to win the battle" he calmly answers her.

"What do you mean?" Shade asks.

"I gave him an invention of mine that's fuse with Chaos Energy" Tails said to the two while still looking up at the battle.

"You shouldn't have given it to him" Shadow looks at Tails who look at him.

"Why?"

A loud hit was heard from the sky follow by a crash.

"That's why?" Shadow points out at the blue hedgehog that was on the ground struggling to get up.

"What the…but I thought?" Shadow pushes Tails out of the way not wanting to hear what he had to say next.

"Sonic" Amy shouts his name and runs over to him.

Shadow and Amy help Sonic to his feet "what happen…I was super for a bit then I'm back too normal?"

"Tails invention didn't have enough Chaos Energy to hold"

Sonic looks over at the fox "Tails what happen"

Scratching his head "I don't know, I thought there was-!" Shadow interrupted him.

"There wasn't…so there's only one thing left to do," Shadow took off one of his inhibitor rings "and I can't believe I'm doing this, but Sonic…but I'm transferring some of my Chaos Energy to you"

"How-?"

"No time to explain" he grabbed Sonic arm and transfer his Chaos Energy to Sonic.

* * *

><p><strong>Up in the sky<strong>

The black and white hedgehog was rubbing his hands together from the hard punch he gave Sonic.

"_Alright time to finish this and get out of here"_

He flew over to the Dark Energy ball and put his right hand on it, pouring more dark energy into it. Time was almost up, he had to hurry.

"_okay, that's the last of the energy, now to get!" _he notice a bright light coming toward him, there was no time to dodge it as he got sock right in the face.

Getting sent through the air…he look to see what hit him "oh you got to be kidding me" he shakes his head.

"Well kid, what do you think?"

"It's cheating"

The bright light disappear revealing Sonic who points at the black and white hedgehog.

"It's not cheating…Shadow just gave me a bit of his Chaos Energy to let me go…Hyper Sonic"

"_Damn it"_

Sonic is now in his Hyper form, it was time for another round of fighting. The black and white hedgehog didn't like this and time was almost up…no more holding back, it was time bring on the pain once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hyper Sonic is in the house, I wonder who will win. <strong>

**Going to have too wait for the next chapter?**

**Please be patience, the ending is almost here. Please review and I'll see everyone later.**


	20. Final Showdown Part 2 Final

An Explosion occurs as Sonic and the black and white hedgehog start fighting it out in the sky. Showing no signs of holding back; it was all or nothing to them. No holding back and no showing mercy, they were going all out. It was a fight to the finish; one of the hedgehogs will stand triumph while the other falls in humiliation.

"You think your going to beat me in your hyper form Sonic" the young hedgehog shouts at him while firing a Dark Energy.

Dodging the attack, Sonic spin dashes into him at quick speed knocking him through the air.

"If it takes to beat you, then yes" he grabs the hedgehogs' neck and repeatedly punches him in the face while the black and white hedgehog uses one of his free hands to jab Sonic in the gut before firing a Dark Energy at him that sent Sonic through the air. The black and white hedgehog puts both of his hands forward as red static cackle around his gloves as he fires a crimson electric spear at Sonic.

He dodges it and spins dashes through the air sending several white shockwaves towards the black and white hedgehog who braces for the impact. Sonic uses this opportunity to take the advantage; he disappears in a white.

The black and white hedgehog recovers from the attack and looks around for the rodent.

"Where are you?"

"Right here"

He looks up to get smash by Sonics shoes; the impact sends him downward towards the pavement.

Sonic reappears on the road and starts to yawn while stretching his arms "this is a little challenging but also too easy" he swings his right leg backwards, jumps up and kicks the foot into the young hedgehog head sending him back up to the sky.

The black and white hedgehog sees sonic reappear in the sky; he takes the moment to put his right hand upward in the direction Sonic was and fire a dark violet beam of dark energy.

Sonic sees the beam coming and spins down straight into it with a white aura protecting him from the blast.

When the two hedgehogs got close enough, a big bang echo throughout the air and they started punching and kicking throughout the entire sky. They zoom from one area to the next and start resuming there fight with punches, kicks and attacks.

* * *

><p>Down on the highway, Sonics friends watch him and the young hedgehog fight.<p>

Amy watches her Sonic go really fast with all the white flashes up in the sky "oh, I know my Sonic can do it and then, when this all done," she says something else but it was drown out by another loud echo "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with him" she sighs to herself with a smile.

Shade just rolls her eyes while her arms were cross "doubtful Amy" she said out loud for her to hear.

"Huh"

"If you love him so much then why are you always after him?" she ask while not looking at the pink hedgehog.

"Because I love the blue hedgehog and I know he'll want to marry me"

"_Not really," _Shade thought as she smiles to herself remembering to what Sonic said to her on their date yesterday and for some strange reason, she was a little curious on who Sonic really wanted to marry _"I might have to push it a little to get him to spill it out" _nodding to herself she looks over at Shadow who had his eyes close, arms cross and both of is inhibitor rings on.

"_How does he maintain all that energy with those rings on?"_

Looking up, the sky got more flashes as it started to get a little chaotic before Sonic crashes into the pavement, creating a hole.

"Sonic, you okay" she ask him while helping him up.

"Yeah, just a little dusty," he replies by wiping the cement air off his quills "alright back to the fight" he flies through the air back to beat the young hedgehog.

More flashes go through the air as they zoom everywhere.

"He sure has a positive spirit" Shade smirks.

"I love Sonic" Amy said.

"Yeah right" Shade replies to her by receiving an annoying glare from Amy.

* * *

><p>As the fighting intensify high in the sky.<p>

Elsewhere, a few miles outside the city; on a tall hill that overlooks a tall meadow with grass blowing in the wind, two dark figures sat in the shades of an oak tree. One was laying on its back staring up at the tree as if waiting for something to happen.

The other sat cross legged in a mediating position as if it were like sensing something.

Whatever these two figures were, it seem pretty mysterious to anyone.

"_Two minutes remaining" _the one in the meditating position mumble to itself.

The dark figure lying on its back heard it, sat up and stares at its companion.

"You mean?" the dark figure ask had a female voice

"Yes, our friend has done a lot…it's almost noon" the other dark figure said in a male voice

"I can't believe he could do it all himself" the dark female figure got up and walk over to the male to stand at its side while watching something off in the distance.

"Except, the Violet Chaos Emerald must remain in the hands of the blue hedgehog" the male one firmly said.

"Why" the female figure ask.

"The Chaos Energy within it holds some of my powers…with it, I can keep an eye on Sonic and his friends if they learn anything of what we're up too"

"So, does this mean"

"Yes, 'Phase One' of the 'plan' is complete and now our friend will have to move on to 'Phase Two'"

"Which is the waiting game" the female figure cross her arms.

"Yes" the dark figure nods his head.

"Don't you think…you're going a little overboard with him doing all the hard work" the female dark figure replied in a worried but concern voice.

"It has to be done this way…but, if you're really concern for our friend, then maybe you should check in on him"

Nodding her head, she agree to his suggestion "I will then"

"Alright, in the mean time, our other 'friend' and I will retrieve that 'Item' we've been searching for awhile"

"Are you sure it will be in the right place this time?"

"Yes"

"Okay, then"

The dark figure in a meditating position was relax and focus _"Its time…give up the violet Chaos Emerald, destroy the city and get back to Angel Island" _

* * *

><p>The black and white hedgehog blocks a punch from Sonic and counters with a dark energy. It sent Sonic away from him; he was all out of breath. How could Sonic not be able to back down, it was annoying and he was getting tired.<p>

"I can't…keep…this…up…forever" he said in between breathes.

"_Its time…give up the violet Chaos Emerald, destroy the city and get back to Angel Island"_

"WHAT" he shouts to himself.

"_You heard me…DO IT"_

Growling to himself "I've been through a lot to get all seven emeralds…and now, you want me to give it up" he snarls at the voice that was in his head.

"_Yes"_

"But why?"

As this was happening, Sonic was watching the hedgehog argue with himself; it was quite a little funny for a few moments before it got serious as the black and white hedgehog took out the Violet Chaos Emerald and threw it at Sonic.

He caught it and stares at the emerald then the hedgehog.

"Why are you giving me one of the Chaos Emerald now?" he asks.

"Because Sonic," he glares at him for a second before disappearing in a blue light and reappearing at the giant Dark Energy Ball "'Phase One' is complete and there's more to 'Reborn' than you think" and with those words said, he reels his arm back and drives his fist downward, smashing it into the Giant Energy Ball and sending it down towards the earth.

The black and white hedgehog doesn't even look at what Sonic was doing next; he was all out of energy from the fight in the hotel to the highway to the sky. All that fighting for just six Chaos Emeralds; he didn't like it one bit.

"_But it has enough energy…for now…so…tired"_

Today had exhausted him; all that fighting within himself had drained all his energy.

"_Time to head back to Angel Island"_

Using the remaining energy he had, he warps out of the area and too Angel Island.

* * *

><p>Back at the hill.<p>

The two dark figures watch as a bright light gave off in the distance followed by a loud explosion that echoes up the sky. They knew what had happen and it didn't matter to them, not one single bit.

"Well, he did it" the female said.

"Yes, Phase One is complete," the male figure got up and turned away from the meadow "and I'm sure Sonic and his pathetic friends survive that explosion" the figure sighs in frustration.

"Does it really matter…if they did or not" the female said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Not really"

"Then it doesn't mean anything"

"Yeah"

A moment of silence came by before the male spoke up "maybe, you should go to Angel Island right now and check in on him" he suggested to the female.

"I was just thinking that right now"

"I'm sure you were…well, I'll see you later" he said to her before walking out of the shade and down the hill.

"See you later" the female nods to herself before snapping her right fingers and disappearing in a dark violet light.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll stop right here.<strong>

**I wonder who these two dark figures are? **

**More chapters to come.**

**Bye for now**


	21. Outside

It was tiring for him as he rests on the couch in the living room of his workshop. It was a miracle that they barely escape the blast just in time; but the destruction of a whole city…that was impossible to believe.

Looking to his left; he saw Knuckles sitting in a chair with arms cross and staring at a TV that was showing the news.

"Hey Knuckles, you alright" he ask the echidna.

"Yeah, I'm fine Tails…it's just that I can't seem to focus at the moment" he looks at the fox.

"Is it about what happen at Aqua City or your Island getting…?"

Knuckles interrupts him "My Island…how the heck did a barrier stop Shadows Chaos Control from teleporting him to the Island"

"I don't know…but after that barrier appear an hour later after Aqua City got destroy; that black and white hedgehog seems to have something to do about it"

"Maybe, but why set up a barrier?"

"I don't know?"

"Speaking of Shadow, where did he go?"

"He went back to G.U.N to report the recent events; plus, he took the Chaos Emerald with him"

"Figures, where's Amy"

"She headed home; apparently, Shade told her to leave because Sonic was too depress to talk to anyone right now since the city get destroyed"

Knuckles slowly nods his head "poor guy, must be taking it really hard and where is he anyway"

"Outside with Shade…they went for a walk, of course, Shade order him to go for a walk with her so he could clear his head of what happen"

"I know Sonic is the hero type…but he did have to use Chaos Control to get us out of there since that giant energy ball was coming straight towards us really quick"

"It was a really hard choice, but he had to do it"

"I know, saving us but…!"

"Can we drop it Knuckles…I already got a big enough headache from Amy who wanted to stay and help Sonic" Tails gets up from the couch and walks into the kitchen to find something to make the headache go away.

"Fine, but if Sonic is still depress when they get back…I'm knocking some sense into him"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

Somewhere outside; it was a clear and sunny day since it was the afternoon. The blue hedgehog was sitting in a tree with his back against the bark as he looks out at the grassy plain that was ahead. An upsetting look was on his face.

It has just been several hours since his fight with the black and white hedgehog at Aqua City. Out of the entire fight, it just ends with a big bang in your face and your left with a choice of saving your friends, saving an entire city or going after the person who had six of the seven Chaos Emeralds. In the end, he had to save his friends since that giant energy ball was heading for them and he didn't have enough energy left to stop the attack.

He barely had enough energy to get to his friends and use Chaos Control to warp them to safety, but at what cost?

Shaking his head; he sighs out loud for someone at the bottom of the tree to hear him.

"Are you going to stay up there all day or do I have to get Knuckles to break this tree to get you to come down"

"I'll come down Shade…it's just that, how could this happen…I save you guys but couldn't-!"

"Sometimes you got to make the hardest choices in life Sonic…you should know that already"

Sonic looks down to see the armor echidna looking up at him while her arms were cross "I know...but, for some reason, it feels a little different" he said to her.

"It's hard to decide what to do in life when being a hero; it's not all that easy, especially when you face new enemies"

"Then tell me Shade what should I do about it?"

Putting her hands on her hips, Shade sighs "first get out of the tree"

"I think I'll stay up here and enjoy the view"

Shade groans as she throws her hands in the air "fine stay up there, besides, this Reborn thing that the black and white hedgehog told you…isn't that same word for revival, rebirth or resurrection" she said to the blue hedgehog.

Silence over came them for a moment before Shade spoke up again "hello sonic, can you hear me" she watches Sonic jump out of the tree and land in front of her.

"Those words seem to fit the word 'Reborn'," taking her hand into his "but, just to make sure if they do I need to ask Tails to look them up and if those three words do fit the same word as Reborn, I think that black and white hedgehog might be planning something"

"Wait…what are you saying"

Sonic didn't answer as he took off at Super Sonic Speed while Shade held on to him not wanting to slip from his grasp.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll stop right there for now.<strong>

**More chapters will be up soon.**

**Bye for now.**


	22. Waiting Game

"_Wake up"_

He stirs a bit from sleeping on the stairway.

"_Come on, wake up or I'll have to wake you up myself"_

His eyes flutter open as he turns on his backside and gets up too look at the sky to see it was nighttime.

"How long have I been out?"

"I got here a while ago and I've been waiting for you to wake up" a female voice said, causing the black and white hedgehog to turn around to see someone sitting on the master emerald with her arms cross and legs dangling over while a smile was on her face.

The black and white hedgehog took a glance forward to see who it was before going into shock while taking a few steps back.

"Ranika, w-what…h-how the hell did you manage to get pass the barrier" the young hedgehog ask.

The female giggle before getting up, leaping off the master emerald, landing in front of the black and white hedgehog and giving him a hug.

"Oh, don't be silly Kaiju…I got here after you blew up the city" she smiles to look at him.

Ranika was a beautiful Vixen fox with black fur; she had a long black tail with bits of grey on the end, crimson eyes with yellow sclera's, a white muzzle while a black dreadlock went down from her cheek only to stop at her neck; the same went with her other dreadlock that was on her other cheek and it stop down at her neck. Two black hair bangs of hers with dark red color on the end covered her left eye, so she move them out of the way for Kaiju to get a better look at her.

She also had on black tights with several blacks belts that almost form like a skirt with red glowing rubies on them, a black belt around her waist with silver glowing rubies on it, Crimson shoes with blue laces on them along with three green lines, a black-hooded sweater with a crimson sword design on it that orange flames were in the back-round and on the backside of the sweater was the shape of a skull that had skeleton wings on it and she had black fingerless gloves on.

He sighs out loud for everyone to hear, though it was only Ranika and him "were you watching my battle with that blue rodent" he asks her.

Shaking her head no while still smiling and hugging him, she jumps to wrap her legs around him "nope, but our friend was watching your battle through his meditation…I think he has some kind of special ability…or something…I don't know…I just wanted you to finish your battle so I could come see you all by myself" she said while still having herself wrapped around the hedgehog.

He sighs out in frustration because he was exhausted from his battle earlier with Sonic and also, tired; dropping to his knees, he sits down on top of the Altar while the Master Emerald glows behind him and the Six Chaos Emeralds he brought back with him; (had to give the last one to Sonic because the voice in his head told him too), were on top of the pillars that once house them a long time ago, all but one remain left and Sonic had it, he was pissed.

Growling to himself, he wraps his arms around the fox "has that 'Leader' of our team, found that Item yet?" he asks her.

"Nah, but I hope he hurries it up…I want to head to that Cosmic something that he mention to us and our team"

"So do I, once the Seven Days has pass and Reborn is finish then I can rejoin you guys"

"Good, soon our Team will be back together…and then we can get out of this Universe and go to new ones…I can't wait"

"You need to be patience sometimes"

She looks at him with an serious look "hey, I need something to do and our other several teammates are out there somewhere including our leader looking for that 'Item'" she blinks a few times before nuzzling into his shoulder.

Nodding his head "I know, but all we have to do is wait"

"Yes, wait, get the Item and get out of here"

"Agree" she gives him another hug as Kaiju looks up at the Sky.

"_Soon, when the Resurrection is complete…the Team, her and I can finally escape this Universe and be free to roam other realities"_

He smiles to himself as he wraps Ranika into a bear hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Several more Chapters to go.<strong>

**Please Review and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible.**

**Bye for now.**


	23. Tonight

"Tails did you find anything in the dictionary yet, that has the same word as Reborn" Sonic asked from the living room as he pace back and forth.

He was waited for an answer from his friend; he really wanted to know if there any others related to 'Reborn'. He's been waiting nearly all day for an answer because everyone was still exhausted from the battle earlier that day and it was nighttime already.

Turning around; he saw Tails Walk in from the kitchen he was just.

"Well, did you find anything?" he asks.

Tails nods his head "I found several words relate to the word 'Reborn'"

"And they are?"

"Revive, Revival, Resurrection…those were the only three I found in the book"

"I see"

"Sonic, what do you think this means?" Tails ask.

The blue hedgehog shook his head "I don't know buddy, but I think that Black and White Hedgehog might have some kind of Resurrection going on at Angel Island"

"Do you think, he's probably bringing someone back from the dead?" Tails suggest.

The blue hedgehog shrugs his Shoulders "I don't know…but Reborn and Resurrection do seem to fit together…so will have to ask him the next time we have a chance…if we get a chance," he then looks around the living room looking for someone "hey, where's Shade and Knuckles?" he asks.

"I think they're outside" Tails replies.

"Well, we better go tell them…what we found out, if it's true" Sonic ran out the door with Tails right behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Back on Angel Island<strong>

Kaiju was standing in front of the Master Emerald with a smirk on his face and his arms cross as the Master Emerald glow brightly in front of him as the Six Chaos Emeralds were Transferring Chaos Energy to the Master Emerald. It was a beautiful sighting with the Master Emerald glowing in the dark along with the quietness that was around him.

Nothing can disturb this peaceful moment.

"Come on Kaiju…what's taking you so long," a female voice complain through the air "you promise me we would go explore this Island together"

The black and white hedgehog turns around and looks down at the bottom of the Altair to see Ranika leaning against a pillar with her arms cross and staring at the ground.

"Give me another minute"

He turns back to face the emerald a smile on his face as he hears Ranika groan out loud.

"_By midnight tonight…the seven day cycle will began and then, when the entire week has pass," _he grips his right hand into a fist _"'HE' will be resurrected and then the 'Team' will be full once again"_ turning around he walks down the stairs to meet with Ranika.

"Okay, I'm ready"

The black Vixen fox looks up at him with a smile and grabs his arms "good, now lets go…I want to see what's on this Island that floats in the sky" she says as she drags him along.

"Alright, alright," he follows her not wanting to loose his balance _"she sure loves adventuring and her fighting skills are tremendous…nothing can stop her,"_ looking at the fox with a grin _"I wouldn't having a small spar with her" _his grin widens as he picks her up bridal style.

"Um…Kaiju, what are you doing" she gives him an awkward look.

"Going to carry you throughout the entire night" he replies with a smirk as he starts running while Ranika threw her arms around him so she wouldn't fall; she did like this…having Kaiju carry her, it was…nice.

Nothing was going to stop them from ruining this night of exploring.

* * *

><p><strong>Almost there, Almost<strong>

**Please Review and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible.**

**Bye for now.**


	24. Night time

Sonic sat on the roof of Tails Workshop looking at the stars; it was a calm night with the sounds of the night itself took over the peace and quietness. He knew he was going to have to prepare the next time he saw that black and white hedgehog. That kid he faces was quite a good opponent he fought with...but also a tough one too.

"_Since he has six of the Chaos Emeralds and we only have one…we're going to have too find someway to take down that barrier on Angel Island"_

He stands up and jumps off the roof.

"_I should go for a run…Shade, Tails and Knuckles are still asleep and I need some time to clear my thoughts from the aftermath of that battle with that black and white hedgehog"_

He takes off at Super Sonic Speed running through the grass.

"_Shade is right about me being a hero…I'll have to make tough choices someday and I can't let my feeling get to me"_

Taking a look over his shoulder, he gives off a smile.

"_I'm looking forward to having that spar with her someday…good girl she is, an excellent fighter too…and a good friend"_

He looks forward again.

"Whatever happens, I've got friends to back me up…with tough choices and the next time I see that black and white hedgehog…I'm going to knock some sense into him"

The blue hedgehog goes off into a Sonic Boom to continue his nightly run.

* * *

><p><strong>Angel Island<strong>

Kaiju was leaning against a tree with his arms cross as he stares at the black vixen fox that was at the edge of a cliff staring down at a valley below. A smile was on his face, he knew she loves adventure a lot and can be a bit impatient…sometimes.

"Are you going to stand there all night or are we going to continue exploring the entire Island" he asks the vixen as she turns around and runs over to the hedgehog to give him a hug.

"I'm ready to continue with our Exploration" she says as she grabs his right arm and starts pulling him through a forest now.

Sighing out loud, he looks at her "why do you like to hangout with me…instead of the others on our team" he curiously ask.

Ranika looks at him with a smile on her face "because, your fun to be around," she then looks at the ground "the others on our team are boring or just too serious to hang around…and our leader, he's too serious, plus a little cold…he gives me the creeps whenever I see him or just even look at him," she looks directly back at Kaiju "he seems to enjoy seeing the fear in peoples eyes…heck, your not afraid of him" she said.

"I've known our leader for quite sometime…plus, he knows the person that I'm trying to resurrect, personally…I don't know how, but it's not my business"

"Right," she tugs on Kaiju arm "anyway, I was wondering if I can stay with you tonight…I'm not in a hurry to leave yet" she gives him a puppy eye look because she really wanted to stay with him tonight.

Shrugging his shoulders "I don't mind, I kinda want you here tonight," he then swept her off her feet and into his arms "I do want some alone time with you Ranika" he gives off a grin.

"Really," she pretends to sound surprise while moving her fingers through his quills "well then, lets go somewhere alone where no one would find us" she gives off a smirk as Kaiju smirks back at her before taking off in a run while carrying Ranika in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Nearly there, alright time to finish this now.<strong>

**Please review and I'll get the next chapter up.**

**You know I'm burning way Pass Cool.**


	25. Epilogue

**Somewhere on the planet in a dark cave**

"It's begun, Reborn has officially begun" a dark figure said in a male voice.

"Does that mean we finally get to go find that Item that will get us out of this Universe and take us to other ones" another dark figure said in a young child voice.

"Yes, my young friend," a claw hand is put on the young ones head "with Reborn going on at Angel Island...we can use this chance to locate that Item that will get us out of here" Chaotic Red Sclera with Reptilian green eyes looks down at his friend.

"Good" the young figures nods.

"Ranika and Kaiju are on Angel Island…our two other Members of our team are finding the location of the 'Item' and when the Seven day cycle passes…the four of us will head to Angel Island to meet up with Kaiju and Ranika and prepare for our final battle and when the Resurrection is complete…our Team will be whole once more" he picks up his friend and sets him on his Shoulders.

"Good, let's get going"

"Yes, lets"

The two dark figures fly out of the cave and into the night.

"And how do you know the person that Kaiju is trying to Resurrect?" the young one asks.

"Because, he shares a link of Chaos Energy with the black and whit hedgehog"

"Negative Chaos Energy"

"Yes, my friend…Negative Chaos Energy…I'll tell you about sometime after we get out of this Universe"

"Okay"

The two of them didn't say another word to each other as they went to go look for there 'Item' that would get them out of this Universe and into new ones. They would succeed in getting it and no one was going to stop them.

* * *

><p><strong>AAAAANNNNDDDD there…we…go!<strong>

**Done! Finally!**

**I'm going to put in a sequel somewhere next year; alright, because there's another Project I'm going to be working on for the next few months. But, there's something else I want to try first and you readers have to wait and see what it is.**

**Anyway, I appreciate the readers for reading my story and the ones who sent reviews.**

**The sequel will be put up after I finish my big project.**

**Alright so please review and tell me what you thought of the story.**

**See everyone later**


End file.
